The Wizarding Demigods
by Sophskii
Summary: So your basic demigods go to Hogwarts story right? Wrong! What happens when the demigods are sent to Hogwarts to participate in the Triwizard tournament, but also keep a certain scar-faced celebrity out of harms way? I'll tell you what! A nosy golden trio, some amazing Percabeth fluff, and much much more in this action packed fun filled story! Leo/OC. ON TEMPROARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this idea has been bugging me in the back of my mind forever! Just to clear some things up that I haven't added in child of the Pantheon yet, and no this isn't a regular series, just a bunch of stories including the same characters. Aria does have an SPQR mark because Zeus gave it to her, telling her it'll help her keep the peace between the two camps, and I have decided that I am not having Calypso be Leo's girlfriend in this one. Instead it is a Leo/Aria maybe later on. No, it wouldn't be wrong and you'll find out why later on when I possibly introduce Leo/Aria. Also, what would their ship name be? I'm getting off topic, sorry. The two are just so perfect for each other in my story! *fan girly squeel* Now, the opening scene, Harry in the burrow, waiting to go to the World Cup...**

The Wizarding World

Harry fidgeted in his sleep. He was having the old man dream again. And no, not the dream where your an old man and you live alone and wonder where your life has gone, and you call all of the little kids whipper snappers, and you play bingo. No, this was the dream where Voldemort had murdered that old man. He woke up to Hermione shaking him, "Harry! Honestly, get up! We need to go otherwise you won't have any breakfast before we leave."

Harry sat up and started feeling around the rough wood of Ron's nightstand, and then the cool metal of the rim of his glasses. He put them on and saw Ron groaning, "Hermione, why do we have to go so early? It's practically five in the morning." Hermione shook her head, "If I knew, Ron, I would have told you when you asked _yesterday. _But I don't know. I think it has something to do with the way we're traveling, like I told you yesterday, because we're not apperating because we're underage, like I told you yesterday."

Ron sighed and kicked his legs out of bed, standing up in his inches too short pajamas, stretched, and then said, "Well, Harry, we'd better get going." but Harry was already pulling his jacket on over his shirt. "What?" he said. "Nothing." Ron grumbled.

The Godly World

Annabeth shot up in bed, thank gods her flashbacks weren't as bad, otherwise she would have woken up to Percy shaking her, trying to wake her up. This time she looked over and saw Aria, smirking. "You snore." she said. Annabeth pushed her away, "Do not. Anyway, what the Hades are you doing in my cabin this early?"

Aria sighed, "Chiron sent for you, and Percy, and Me, Leo, Jason, Nico, and Reyna. Apparently, we have yet another dreaded quest." Annabeth groaned and threw herself back in bed. "And just how do you have this information, may I ask?" she said. Aria looked around the room, uncomfortably, "I was having another nightmare." she said, "I got up to go, you know, for a walk, and Chiron spotted me and had me come in."

Annabeth looked at the girl, pitying. Aria groaned, "If I've told you, I've told everyone else a million times," Annabeth joined her for the last bit of her speech in an obnoxiously deep voice, with one hand behind her back and the other across her forehead, "I don't want anyone's pity." The two girls finished together, and then broke out laughing, which was quickly silenced by one of Annabeth's sibling's pillows being thrown at them.

"Come on." Aria said, grabbing Annabeth's hand and dragging her out of bed. She went over to her dresser and grabbed one of the sweatshirts, not unlike the one Aria was wearing. Aria pursed her lips and put a finger up to them, "Hmmm" she said, before stepping over and braiding Annabeth's hair. Annabeth smirked, "Letting our Aphrodite side show a little bit, aren't we?" she said, teasingly. Aria fainted surprise, "I have no idea what your talking about." she said, and the two of them ran out the door to wake the others.

***Hello good people of fan fiction. My name is Bobita, and I am a line break that doubles as a secret agent for Mexico!***

"Uh, wait what?!" Leo asked for the millionth time. Aria rolled her eyes, "Metal Head," she said. Leo shot back, "Shell Brain,"  
"Fire Face!"  
"Coral Head!"  
"Enough! As much as I appreciate your good natured bickering, it would be best if we focus on the mission." Chiron interrupted. "Now, to answer your question Leo, you are going to England as an American Wizarding School to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Wizards are real, you are going undercover. You are leaving very soon, thanks to Nico here, to go to the World Cup, a sports event for the Wizarding Game, Quidditch. Leo, Festus and the Argo II may be used in your, how should I say, entrance, of the Triwizard Tournament. You are going to the World Cup to become acquainted with Wizard Customs. The Argo II and Festus will be brought to you at the Weasley's House, which is where you will be staying until term starts at the school, Hogwarts, hold your laughter this time. After the students leave the house, the Argo II and Festus will then be brought to you, curtesy of Hecate, who will give you her blessing and your wands so as to fit in better in the wizarding world. The rest will be explained when you meet the Weasleys, and the two parents, the two eldest, the headmaster of the school, and the headmaster and headmistress of the other schools are the only ones who know of your parentage. Now, that be all, go pack your things. You will find your wand on your bed, please pack a suitcase full of clothes, include your wands, store your weapons, and you will be brought to the hill where you will meet the Weasleys and go to the World Cup." The demigods nodded, and headed off to their cabins, excluding Reyna, who was staying in the Big House. "Chiron, a word." she said after the others left. Chiron nodded, and went over to her. "What is it, my dear?" he asked. Reyna replied, "Who will watch over New Rome while I am gone in Europe?" Chiron replied, "I am sure that Frank Zhang is capable of watching over your city for a few months. I have informed him as to where you will be, so it should be fine." Reyna nodded, and went to her room to pack.

The Wizarding World

Harry climbed the hill, out of breath once he reached the top. Ron nudged him and pointed to a group of seven teenagers standing on the edge of the glade. Three girls, four boys. One of the girls, the one with curly blonde hair and grey eyes, said something to the rest of them and pointed in the Weasley's direction. The group came over, and the blonde girl said, "Hello, you wouldn't happen to be the Weasleys, would you? You match the description we were given." Mr. Weasley said, "Who's asking, might I ask?"

The girl replied, "We are the students of the Delphi School of Magic." Harry noted that she had an American accent. Mr. Weasley nodded and said, "Yes, I'm Mr. Weasley. Your headmaster told you what to do, I assume?" She nodded, and pulled a piece of paper out of her bag, handing it to Mr. Weasley, who smiled as he read it, "Yes, you're coming with us. Perhaps you will introduce yourself to my sons after we find the portkey?" The girl nodded, and the two groups began scouring the hill, "So," Harry said, "What exactly are we looking for?" Mr. Weasley responded, "Something that muggles would take as junk, but looks out of place here." Suddenly, a man came over the hill, "Hello, Arthur." he called. Upon closer inspection, Harry noticed he had a son with him who looked about the same age as the seven teens, seventeen. (**A/N That was totally unintentional!) **

"Ah, hello Amos. This must be your son, Cedric. You lot coming to the Triwizard tournament, too? Brilliant. The more the merrier." Amos seemed to notice the seven extra teens and he said, "Good lord, Arthur. I knew you had many kids, but I didn't know this many?" Mr. Weasley laughed, "No, only the redheads are mine. The rest are friends, well, these two are," he said, gesturing to Harry and Hermione, "the other seven are, shall we say, students of a friend of Dumbledores'. I'm taking them to the Triwizard Tournament." Amos nodded, when one of the kids shouted, "I found it!"

Mr. Weasley said, "Quickly, everyone touch it!" Just as an old boot started to glow, Harry shoved his finger onto the boot, and felt a yank behind his naval. He felt himself spin, and then his feet hit the ground hard. The seven exchanges fell back, and one of them who looked goth said, "I am never, and I mean never, doing that again. I prefer shadow traveling, thank you very much." Harry wondered what he meant by, "shadow traveling." Certainly that was what they called apperating in America, right? But why would America have a different name for the same magic? This didn't make sense, he'd have to talk to Hermione about it later. At the moment, his main priority was keeping up with Mr. Weasley and the rest of the group as they walked to the campsite.

***My name is Liney McLineline. I am here to tell you that Bobita has gone missing, so I am your temporary line break!***

"Alright everyone, would there of the exchange students, Ron, and Harry go to get some water while the rest of us set up the tents?" The group nodded, and a black haired boy with green eyes, an auburn colored hair girl with the same eyes, and the blonde girl with grey eyes each grabbed two pails, while Harry grabbed his and Ron's. The group took a quick look at the map before setting of. "So, er, what are your names?" Ron asked. The boy answered first, "I'm Percy, this is my sister-"  
"I can answer myself, Percy" The brown haired girl cut him off, "Anyways, I'm Aria. Aria Olympia Jackson. You can give them your full name, Percy. Remember, none of these guys are going to hurt us, their Wizards, not mon-, not muggles. Anyways, yes. I'm sisters with the boy who seems to have a head full of kelp." Percy took a step back. "That's offensive." he said. "Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain." The blonde said, "Anyways, I'm Annabeth Chase, and you two are..." she said, gesturing for them to finish. "Oh, uh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said, expecting a bigger reaction than what he got. The girls nodded, and Percy, well, he didn't do anything.

"And I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said, equally taken back by their lack of surprise at Harry's name. "So, what school do you go to?" he asked, and Aria replied, "Delphi School of Magic. It's uh, it's pretty sealed off from the rest of the wizarding world, and more like a camp." Harry nodded, fairly distracted by Aria. She was very pretty, with a nose spotted with freckles, bright sea green eyes, and waist length hair pulled back in a braid. Harry noted how she fairly looked like Cho Chang, and tried to stop himself before saying, "You are really pretty." Aria blushed and said, "Uh, thanks I guess." The rest of the walk was in awkward silence.

***I'm a line break, and I'm sad because I don't have a name.***

Leo watched Aria leave. He knew he liked her, with her shiny hair and cute little freckles. But he also knew he had to play it cool, McSchizzle style. Anyways, he had to focus on the next task, which, in a way, was building. Putting up a tent. He reached inside of his tool belt and pulled out a couple pieces of bronze, twisting them and fiddling with them. He stepped over to the girl's tent, and started yanking on one of the ropes. Mr. Weasley said, "Um, don't you need instructions for that?" Leo turned around from a fully built tent. "Huh?" He asked.

Mr. Weasley responded, "Oh, nothing." And went back to putting up the boy's tent. Leo began gathering sticks, and said, "Hey, can I make a fire?" Reyna, Nico, and Jason looked uneasy at this proposal. The last time Leo was put in charge of starting the Camp's fire for the Sing-Along, he had accidentally burned down the Ares, Tyche, and Hypnos cabins. Mr. Weasley simply smiled, "Sure," he said, and went back to putting up the tent. Jason said, "Uh, maybe we should wait until the other guys return with the water." Mr. Weasley looked over and say the look on Jason's face. "Yes, maybe that's a good idea." He said, and Leo sat down, playing with a little bouncy ball he had pulled out of his belt.

Leo looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Percy, Aria, Annabeth, and the two other boys who he did not know approaching. Aria was blushing, and so was the boy with black hair and glasses. Leo stood up and said, "Yay! I can start a fire now! That came out wrong!" Aria rolled her eyes, "Very." she said, and Leo smiled. He reached down to the pile of wood he had gathered and, making sure none of the wizards were looking, snapped his fingers, just for show. Even though he wasn't really showing anyone.

A flame appeared, licking up the wood. He smiled and said, "Burn, my precious. Burn!" The wizards looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably was now that h thought about it. "Hey. So, I'm guessing you all want to know the name of the super cool guy, right? Well, I am Leo McSchizzle Valdez, bad boy supreme." The girl with bushy hair said, "Yeah, sure. Well, I'm Hermione Granger." The rest of the demigods listed off their names, and once the six of them had to jump in front of Leo because he unfortunately burst into flames. Everyone looked at them weirdly, but just ignored it.

"Well," Mr. Weasley said, after the boy's tent was put up, "girls in this tent, boys in this one, go ahead and explore the camp grounds, but be back here for dinner at six. The game starts at eight thirty, so we'll want to eat fairly quickly. You seven," he said, gesturing to the demigods, "I trust you have money, our money not yours." The seven shook their heads, and Mr. Weasley reached into his bag, pulling out seven small parcels and handing one to each of them, he whispered, "Dumbledore said to give these to you. They refill automatically, the gold are galleons, silver are sickles, and bronze are knuts." The demigods nodded, and headed out to the campgrounds.

***Quick Jump to after the Quidditch World Cup!***

Harry was still in awe after the Quidditch game. Viktor Krum was an amazing flier, and Harry wanted to be just like him. He'd become closer to the exchange students throughout the match, too. Percy had seemed absolutely terrified at the thought of flying that high off the ground. Annabeth had been amazed, wondering how the broomsticks worked, before coming to the conclusion that they were simply magical. Reyna had seemed unamused. Leo thought it was good, but it would have been better with pyrotechnics. Aria had been fine with the whole thing, and had laughed when the veela came out, except for when something happened that included the words, "gods, Hades, greek, idiots." When Viktor Krum went into a dive, Jason had raised his hands, but Reyna had said, "Jason, you don't need to save him."

Harry watched as Percy collapsed on his bed, "Man, I am exhausted. Tell Annabeth I said goodnight." And he fell asleep. Fred and George each got an evil grin on their face, "Hey mate," George said, addressing Jason, "Just how heavily does your friend there sleep?" Jason shrugged, "Well, last time I tried to wake him up, I failed miserably. And that included using a drum and playing it right in his ear. He does wake up if he thinks something bad is happening, though. Like, when Annabeth was in danger this one time, he woke up before she even screamed." Fred and George nodded, each pulling out a quill and a bottle of ink. Mr. Weasley spied them, stepped over and said, "Boys, I think there's some parchment over in my bag if you want to draw." The twins frowned and set their things down. "Well, I think it's time for the rest of you to go to sleep, as well. We're getting up early again tomorrow."

Everyone groaned, but slipped into their pajamas. Harry fell asleep thinking about himself flying in the Quidditch World Cup. Now, he would have liked to say that he woke up with light flowing into the tent and the scent of hot chocolate coming from the kitchen. Unfortunately, that was not the case. He woke up to someone shaking his shoulders and shouting, "Get up! Get up now! No, Ron, no time to get dressed! Just grab your wand and get out of the tent! Head for the forest."

Harry opened his eyes and reached for his glasses. He saw the girls running into the tent. "Dad, what's happening?" Ginny asked. Annabeth ran to Percy, and Harry thought he heard her say, "I thought there wouldn't be any monster attacks here." But he didn't dwell on it. He grabbed his wand and ran out of the door. What he saw he almost didn't believe.

A group of masked wizards marched through the camp, blasting everything out of their way, and, high in the sky, was a family of muggles. Harry watched as the lady was made turn upside down, exposing her undergarments. The masked group laughed, and Harry growled. Percy (Weasleys) stepped forward and said, "I'm going to assist the ministry." He announced, and ran off towards the commotion. Mr. Weasley said, "Yes, I'll join you in a moment. Now, you few, including the exchanges, I need you to take Ginny, and go hide in the forest. Now!"

They all nodded and hurried off. Fred, George, and Ginny ran off in one direction, the others ran in another. Harry saw the other Percy grab two things out of his pocket, his wand and a pen. Leo seemed to reach towards a fanny pack type thing. Aria seemed to be ready to twirl her bracelet, Annabeth reached towards her belt, as well did Reyna and Jason. They all had their wands out, but none seemed to be ready to use them. Harry reached for his wand, but didn't find it. He reached for his other pocket, nada. He felt all over himself and couldn't find the piece of wood. "Hermione," he said, "I can't find my wand." Everyone stopped. "What, Harry?" she asked. "My wand. It's gone." Everyone's mouth fell open. Percy stepped forward, "Here, have mine." He said. Harry shook his head, "No, you need it. I'll be fine." Percy didn't look very happy about it, but he took a step back.

"Come on," Reyna interrupted, "I think we should go this way. No one else is , and it looks like no one else has." Everyone nodded their heads, and they headed off the path and into the woods, towards the glade Reyna had pointed to. No sooner had they arrived on the edge of the large, open area when they heard someone step on a stick. "Who's there?" Ron said, pointing his wand in the direction of the noise. It was silent, until someone shouted, "Morsemordre!" A green light shot at the sky, and a skull appeared, with a snake coming out of it's mouth. Hermione gasped, Ron took a step back. "Blimey," he said.

Suddenly, there was a loud popping sound. "Get down!" Jason shouted, and everyone hit the floor as a booming, "Stupefy!" of many voices came. Then, one of them broke out and shouted, "Stop! That's my son!" All of the kids looked up to see Mr. Weasley rushing towards them.

"Are you all alright? Are any of you hurt? Oh my goodness!" A plump lady with red hair came rushing towards them, and Percy assumed this was Mrs. Weasley. She looked towards the seven demigods and said, "Oh, you few must be the exchange students. I'm Molly Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie's mother." Leo looked at Percy Jackson and said, "Uh, I think this guy's mom," he said, jabbing his finger in Percy's direction, "is named Sally, and she makes some amazing blue cookies." Mrs. Weasley looked confused, before laughing and saying, "Oh, no. I mean Percy Weasley. He's eighteen now, and has red hair and glasses." Nico nodded and said, "Speaking of glasses, where are yours, Jason?" Jason shook his head and said, "I think I lost them when Zeu- when the ship went really fast." All the demigods knew he was talking about when Zeus through the Argo II from Greece all the way to Camp Half Blood during the Giant War. Mr. Weasley stepped forward and said, "Well now, let's get settled. The boys will be sleeping in Ron's room, the girls in Ginny's. If that's alright with you lot." The seven nodded, grabbing their bags. Everyone headed into the house. Mrs. Weasley said, "Well, lunch is at one, be in by then. In the mean time, how about you go outside and play Quidditch?"

Percy watched the wizards drive off to the train station. He waved, and saw Ginny lean out the window and wave back. He turned around and walked back inside the burrow, where Bill and Charlie were waiting. "Well, Mate," said Bill, "I heard you had a type of dragon coming to pick you up. Participating in the Triwizard Tournament, eh?" Leo nodded, "Oh, the dragon, his name is Festus, and uh, he's not an actual flesh and blood dragon. He's more of a robot, but the correct term is automaton." There was a loud roar from outside, and Leo's smile widened, "And there he is no! Hang on Festus! Daddy's coming!" Leo shouted as he ran out the door.

The rest of them followed, and Bill and Charlie's mouths fell open when they saw what was in their yard. "Oh my god." Bill said, seeing Festus and the Argo II. Leo smiled, "You like? I built and repaired the two amazing pieces of machinery you see in front of you." Charlie heaped even more, "You made those?" Leo sighed, "Well, the rest of my cabin helped a little with the ship, but mostly me. Well, all aboard that's coming aboard!" He said, gesturing to the ship, "Oh, Annabeth, you drive. I'm riding Festus, aren't I buddy?" Festus made a creaking sound, and Leo jumped on his back, "Oh, and, your guys' outfits are on your beds. Anyway, thank you all for your wonderful hospitality. You will always be remembered by the McSchizzle forever!" And Leo took off into the sky while the demigods climbed onto the ship. Everyone yelled their goodbyes as the ship rose into the air.

Harry thought about what Dumbledore had said at the feast as he walked through the hallways, going back to his dorm. The Triwizard Tournament? Here? The two other British schools, plus a special guest school. Could that be why the Americans had been with them over the summer? His thoughts were interrupted by millions of voices oohing and ahing at something happening outside of the castle. He strode over to the nearest window and saw a carriage pulled by pegasus. Then, he saw a giant ship come up from underneath the surface of the Great Lake. Finally, there was a loud creaking noise and someone shouted, "You cannot stop the McSchizzle and his incredible fire breathing companion!" As a giant metal dragon flew past the window, with a certain grease stained boy sitting on top of it. Harry wondered, "I thought that many students were coming," when a giant Greek Trireme sailed over the forbidden forest. He looked up and saw all of the Americans wearing Ancient Greek Royalty outfits. Percy's was a sea green, Annabeth's was a silvery grey, Nico's was black, Reyna's was purple, Jason's was golden, and Aria's was multicolored. Upon closer inspection, Harry noticed Leo was wearing a rust colored one, not quite brown, not quite orange. Then, Leo landed his robot and, from his toolbag, grabbed two glow sticks and waved them like he was landing an airplane, directing the ship to land. Suddenly, a black shape flew out of the sky and landed on the hull. A Pegasus. This was going to be an interesting year.


	2. The Amazing First Day! (Not Really)

The Argo II landed, and an old man with a long white beard and robes came bustling up to them. "You are the demigods, I assume?" He asked. Aria responded, "Before I answer that, I would like to know the name of the questionnaire." The man chuckled and said, "I am Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, an old friend of Chiron's." Percy stepped forward and said, "How old are you?" Annabeth and Aria both shook their heads and muttered, "Seaweed Brain." Percy stuck out his tongue. Dumbledore simply laughed, "So, once again, you are the demigods?" Everyone nodded, and Leo ran towards them, "Hey guys! Woah, I didn't know Gandalf was here!" Jason face palmed, "Dude, this isn't Gandalf. This is Dumbledore, the headmaster." Leo looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Okay, well where are we staying? Because if there's arrangements for us to sleep off of our ship, well I don't think anyone would be too disappointed. Last time we slept on it we were in Greece trying to destroy old Mud Face."

Dumbledore nodded again, "Well, we decided to leave that to you. The other visiting schools are staying in what they came in, but because your main goal is to protect Harry Potter this year from Death Eaters, and what not, you may sleep in the castle. You will each be sorted into a house, and that is how you will attend classes." Percy put up his hands and said, "Wait, wait, wait. We have to take lessons? And do homework and stuff? Why?" Annabeth hit his arm, "Because Seaweed Brain, we are at a school, and we have to learn about the Wizarding World to fit in." Dumbledore nodded, "Now, you will be in Seventh Year, but you must befriend Mr. Potter, who is in fourth year, well, except for you, Mr. Di Angelo. You will also be in fourth year, but the other headmasters and I agree that you will be able to put your name in for the Triwizard Tournament, I assume you have been told what that is." Everyone nodded, then Nico said, "How do you know my name?" Dumbledore winked at him and said, "Why your good Centaur has been kind enough to inform me which is which in your group. Also, Miss Aria, because of your... Nightmares, we have decided to have you take Occlumency from Professor Snape. I hope it is fine that I have informed him of your parentage. He is my most trusted teacher." Everyone nodded, and then Aria asked, "What's Occlumency?" Annabeth shook her head, "You have been spending way too much time with the boys." Aria smirked, and Dumbledore responded, "Occlumency is a type of magic in which the Witch or Wizard learns how to control their mind, and seal off outside forces that would penetrate it." Aria nodded, and Sumbledore clapped his hands, "Well, will you be staying in the boat, or the castle?" The demigods looked at each other and responded in unison. "Castle." Dumbledore began to walk away, when he said, "Oh, and your Pegasus is welcome to be taken care of with the Beauxbatons." Aria heard Blackjack say, _Nice, boss! French pegasi! Hope their ladies! _And fly off.

Harry sat down to dinner, already excited to see the other schools, who, Dumbledore had said, would put on a show to demonstrate their talents. Ron and Hermione came and joined him, and Ron said, "Did you see the American's ship? That thing was incredible. Blimey, I wonder what their going to do for their performance." No sooner had he said that, that Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Introducing, the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy for Magic."

The doors to the Great hall flew open and twenty girls ran in, all dressed in a light blue silk. They danced and twirled streamers, and then the headmistress entered. She was taller than Hagrid by at least a good half foot, and next to her was a girl with silvery blonde hair, probably her star pupil. When the girls finished their performance, the hall applauded and they went to sit with the Ravenclaws, while their headmistress sat at the staff table.

"Thank you for coming all the way from France, my lovely girls. Now, introducing our fellows from the north, the students of Durmstrang!" Dumbledore announced. The doors flew open again and this time a cascade of boys with staffs came pouring through them. Whenever the staffs hit the floor, a shower of sparks came up. They hit the floor in a kind of rhythm, until they reached the front of the hall. Then a few of them pulled out their wands and made animals out of fire. The headmaster entered, and standing next to him was, "Viktor Krum! Harry, look! It's Viktor Krum! I had no idea he was still in school!" The boy looked very awkward walking on the ground, not at all as agile as he was in the air. Krum was duck footed, and was hunched over as he walked. They too went to the front of the tables, where the other students finished up their acts and went to sit with the Slytherins. The headmaster shook hands with Dumbledore before going to sit at the Staff Table. "Finally, joining us for the first time, please welcome, the American Students of the Delphi School of Magic!" He announced, With his wand out. The ceiling lifted off the building and levitated at least twelve feet above where it should be.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and lightning began to flash. The shadows began dancing, the flames in the candles grew to a size five times bigger than it should have been, and a voice echoed around the room, "Good day, Wizards and witches of England." Water began coming in through the gaps between the ceiling and the walls, stopping about five feet above Harry's head. The voice continued to speak, and Harry noticed it was female, "You have never encountered others like us before, so how about a proper introduction." There was a roar and the water parted in one place, allowing enough room for a giant metal dragon to fly through. There were murmurs, and even a couple of screams. The dragon roared, and the voice changed to a male, "Yeah, buddy. I agree. This room would look much better with more Americans in it. Hey Perce, you ready to come in?" Another male voice said, "You bet, Leo. How about you, Jason?" The voice changed again, and it said, "Why would I let you outshine me, Kelp Face? Hey Nico, you ready?" The voice changed to a much deeper voice, still male though, "Of course I'm coming. You two would get yourselves killed without me. Annabeth?" The voice changed to the female it was earlier, "I can't let my seaweed brain go without me, now can I? How about you, Reyna?" The voice changed to a much more guarded female, "Of course I'm coming. You need someone to help you keep the boys in line." All of the male voices said, "Hey!" But the female voice continued, "Aria, your up." The Lightning crackled and thunder boomed, and a third female voice said, "Let's do this!" And the doors to the Great Hall flew open. The seven American exchanges strode in, wearing the same outfits they'd had on the ship. They all looked regal, and Harry noticed multiple boys googling at the girls, and many girls googling at the boys. The seven walked to the front, and Dumbledore said, "I assume you have more clothing than what your wearing?" They all nodded, and Dumbledore turned to the rest of the students, "Please welcome, the seven students representing America. They will be staying in the castle, so we must sort them into their houses. Professor McGonagle?" Professor McGonagle stood up and brought over the stool and the sorting hat, "When I call your name," she said, "sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. When you have been sorted, you will join the rest of your house at their table. Now, Chase, Annabeth"

Aria watched her friends approach the stool. Everyone's sorting went rather quickly, especially Annabeth's and Nico's. It just screamed, "Gryffindor! Get me off of their head! They've seen too much!" Which caused the Great Hall to give them strange looks. Finally, Aria was called. She shakily walked towards the stool, and sat down. The hat suddenly said in her ear, "Hello my dear. Oh, oh my. Oh no, twice in Tartarus! No! Too much! Too much! Gryffindor! Just get me off of her! It's too much!" Aria ripped the hat off of her head. How much had he said out loud? She didn't want the other demigods to know about her second time in Tartarus.

Aria walked over to sit next to Jason, Nico, and Annabeth. Jason looked at her funny, "What?" Aria asked. Jason shook his head, "Nothing, it's just that you're really pale. And your eyes, they look sunken and dark. Is something wrong?" Aria responded, "No," She was a horrible liar, and everyone else knew that, too. Someone cleared their throat, and Aria looked across the table to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Uh, hi." Aria said, but Professor McGonagle called, "Jackson, Perseus." Aria looked up to see her brother sit in the stool. Once again, the shouts, "Too much! Gryffindor! Just get me off, it's too much!" Aria watched as the hat was removed from Percy's head, andPercy quickly walked over to join them.

"We need to talk." Percy said to his sister. Aria asked, "Why?" When, "Valdez, Leo." Was called.

Aria turned over the drachma that Dumbledore had given her. He had given it to all of the demigods and said that it would heat up when either a monster was near or another demigods was battling a monster. He had said that if one of those thigs happened, they could simply run out of the classroom, no questions asked. They would not get in trouble for it, either. She flipped it in the air and caught it, smiling. Now, if she could only find the Gryffindor common room. Percy ran up to her and said, "Okay, so Dumbledore said we had to go, this way, I think." With no other lead, the demigods wandered off in the direction he had pointed, Annabeth admiring the architecture all the way.

Two hours. That's how long it took the saviors of Olympus to find a common room. Two hours, and it wasn't even them who found it. No, they ran into a prefect in the hallway, who took them the rest of the way to their common room. Thanks for holding them back and giving them vague directions, Dumbledore! When they stepped through the portrait hole, they were immediately plagued by all of the gryffindors, all saying, "Are you single?" And, "Oh, he's a bad boy." And, "Oo, he's so muscular." And finally, don't forget the ever popular phrase, "Want to go on a date with me?" Finally, someone, A.K.A. Hermione, went to go get Professor McGonagle, who quickly dispersed the students. The demigods slipped up to their dorms, where they changed into their pajamas and got ready to face tomorrow. Unfortunately, before there is tomorrow, there is sleep. And sleep means revisiting Tartarus.

Aria walked over the red, bare landscape. It was hard to breath, due to the noxious air. Aria wandered, scared. Suddenly, a group of empousai were surrounding her. She reached for her bracelet, but it wasn't there. She reached for the small knife that was strapped to her leg, nothing. She tried every concealed weapon that she ever carried, none of them were there. She backed up, but was caught by an empousa. "We are going to tear you apart, demigod." She said, "We are going to destroy you."

Aria woke up in a cold sweat, being shaken by Annabeth, who wore a worried expression, and Reyna, who stood silently next to her. Immediately, Aria's hand went to her wrist, typhònas was there. "It happened again, didn't it." She said. Aria nodded, "It always happens." She said. It wa dark outside, "What time is it?" She asked. Annabeth replied, "Three in the morning." Aria sighed. It was so early that she would have to go back to sleep. But she didn't want to. More sleep equals more nightmares. Then Aria noticed the rest of their dorm was staring at them. One of the brown haired girls said, "You were screaming in your sleep. You woke us all up. What's wrong?" Reyna replied, "She just had a nightmare. It's nothing." Aria nodded her head in agreement, the other girls looked at her warily, before closing the curtains on their four poster beds. Aria lay back down, and close her eyes, ready for another torment filled dream.

Percy woke up to a scream coming from the girl's dorm. Aria, He thought immediately. He stood up and ran down the stairs, Leo and Jason right behind him. They were soon joined by Nico, swinging out of his dorm. They ran down the boy's stairs, and started going up the girl's stairs, when they turned to a slide. They four boys slid to the bottom, and Jason said, "The screaming stopped. Don't worry, Annabeth and Reyna are in there with her." Percy nodded, but the four of them collapsed into the arm chairs next to the fireplace, well Leo was in the fireplace, and fell asleep.

Harry woke up and the first thing he noticed was the bed directly across the room from his, Nico Di Angelo's was empty. He put on his robes, brushed his teeth, and went out to the stairs, and the second thing he noticed was that the stairs to the girl's dorm had turned into a slide. The third thing was that Nico, Percy, and Jason were all asleep in arm chairs around the common room, and the fourth was that Leo was in the fireplace, which, thankfully, didn't have any flames in it, because the room was still warm due to the September weather. Harry strode over and poked Nico in the ribs, who promptly sat up. Then, he went over to Jason and pushed him out of the chair, thanks to summer bonding time, he was able to do that without it being weird, then, he went back up to the dorm, grabbed a cup of water, ran back downstairs and threwmit on Leo, who sat up with wet hair and covered in ashes, and finally he went over to Percy, and yelled in his ear, "Time to wake up!" Percy just slept on. Then Jason came over, and slapped his face. Percy just rolled over in his sleep. The other fourth years had come down now, and Ron poked him with his wand, Neville gave everyone earmuffs and then grabbed a sort of screaming plant, placing it next to Percy, who simply waved one hand and sent it flying to the ground, then the twins came down. Fred and George shouted at him, but to no prevail. The girls came down the staircase, looking really upset at all the noise, and then confused when they saw Percy was still asleep. Hermione stepped forward and said, "Maybe he's been stunned," she pulled out her wand and recited the spell, "Enervate." Percy simply murmured something in his sleep and rolled over again. Then, Annabeth, Aria a, and Reyna came forward, and Aria asked, "May I have the honors?" Annabeth and Reyna nodded, and Aria came forward and sat next to her brother, affectionately stroking his hair, until she gripped it, tugged on it and said in a low, menacing voice, "Perseus Jackson, you get up right now or I will personally make sure you never touch another one of Mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies again." Percy suddenly sat up, eyes wide, he wailed, "No! Aria you wouldn't! You know those cookies are more precious to me than anything in the world!" Annabeth stepped forward and cleared her throat, "Eh hem?" She said, with her arms crossed and glaring at Percy who shrunk back and said, "Oh, um, I mean that like food wise, Um, uh, Love ya, Wise Girl!" Then he sprinted up the stairs, leaving a very ticked off Annabeth behind, then everyone started laughing. "Oh, and you three better get yourselves dressed or else I'm going to take a picture and use it as blackmail, Jason-in-the-superman-pajamas- Grace, and you, Nico-in-the-I-heart-the-Walking-Dead-T-shirt-Di Angelo, and you Leo-in-the-Bob-the-Builder-pajamas-Valdez." That caused the three boys to run, each muttering something that sounded like, "I'm just borrowing this" or, "Dad gave it to me," or "Bob the Builder rules!" The three girls walked down to breakfast, laughing.

Professor McGonagle handed the seven demigods their schedules, and then said, "Now, because there are so few of you, you are all required to put your name in the Triwizard Cup." The seven nodded and began comparing schedules, a little disappointed that they didn't have the same classes together more. They finished up their breakfast and then headed off to their classes. Aria went to History of Magic, along with a group of Hufflepuffs that included that one boy from the World Cup, Cedric Diggory. Aria took a seat towards the back of the class, with another Gryffindor named Valerie Jones. About half way through class, the drachma in her pocket grew hot, very hot. She stood up and ran out the door, with curious stares from her classmates as her escorts. She went into the hall to see a monster that looks part human, part bat. A Keres. "Your supposed to be in the underworld!" She shouted at the monster, who smiled cruely and said, "Oh my dear. Why would I live there when, thanks to Master Ouranos, I can live up here? On the surface. With plenty of demigods." The monster lunged, and Aria ducked to a side. Spinning her bracelet and shouting, "Typhònas!" She spun around to face it, and didn't notice the second one sneaking up behind her until Annabeth rounded the corner and shouted, "Aria! Look out!" Aria spun around just in time for one its poisonous claws to scrape across her stomach. She screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor, while the other demigods came to aid them. Percy and Nico both took a sharp intake of air, "Not them again." Nico mumbled, before spotting Aria curled in a ball. Percy's eyes widened, and he screamed in defiance. He ran straight at one of the monsters and brought his sword up in an arc, causing it to burst into golden dust. Reyna threw her spear at the other one, catching it in the chest. Reyna went to retrieve it from the pile of glittering powder, while the other demigods ran over to aid Aria. They all consealed their weapons again, just as the kids started pouring out of the classrooms. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the group.

Annabeth rifled through her bag, trying to find a bottle of nectar or a square of Ambrosia. Unfortunately, the demigods hadn't been expecting an attack so soon, and had left their emergency portions at the dorm. Leo looked up and shouted, "Someone get a medic! Or a teacher, or something! She needs help!" Professor McGonagall bustled forward through the crowd, when she spotted the group of Americans. Harry, Ron, and Hermione made it to the front, too. "Oh my god." Hermione said when she saw Aria, who seemed to have multiple slashes across her stomach, and was in a pool of blood. She was clinging to Percy's arm, and muttering something. McGonagall took out her wand and muttered something, causing a floating stretcher to appear out of mid air. The americans bent down and picked up their friend, laying her on the stretcher. She kept muttering something, and the group followed the professor down the hallway. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other before following.

Percy sent Nico up to his dorm to get Nectar to pour on the wound. Madame Pomfrey took out a potion and began rubbing it on the slashes, which slowed down the bleeding, but not by much. She pursed her lips and said, "That was supposed to heal it completely. What happened?" The five looked at each other, none of them knowing what to say when Dumbledore strode in. He grabbed Jason and pulled him aside. Percy caught small bits of their conversation, "Keres" and. "Only a god or titan," and finally, "die." Aria's breathing was ragged. This was way worse than when Percy had gotten caught in the shoulder. She gripped his arm, and Percy looked into his sea green eyes. "You can have cookies." She said, and Percy smiled a little bit. He spun around when he heard footsteps in the hallway, and saw the Golden Trio.

Harry stepped in and walked over, his eyes widened When he saw that Aria's cuts were now tinged slightly green. Hermione' eyes were watering, and Ron looked pale. "What happened mate?" The redhead asked, and Percy shook his head, turning back to his sister. Nico came barreling into the medical wing with a bottle in one hand and a bag in the other. He opened the bottle and said to Aria, "I'm just going to poor a little Nectar on it. That's all, nothing else. It's going to sting a little when it first touches the wound, but it's going to get better, I promise." Aria nodded weakly, but let out a small scream when the drink of the gods first touched her skin. Nico looked even whiter than usual.

Aria tried to sit up, but was immediately overcome with pain and dizziness. The edges of her vision were tinted black, and she saw a warm hand reach down and push her back into her pillow, then it all went dark.

Tartarus. That's where she was. That's where the hand had pushed her. She was sinking in the river Phlegethon. It was burning, but at the same time was not. It was ending, but just beginning. She felt something grab her and drag her out of the fire, but when she looked up, all she saw was the abyss. Then the monsters came. She would die here, cold and alone. The last thing she would see, would be the blade of a sword. But Aria would not go down weak. She would go down fighting. Grabbing Typhònas, she slashed at the armies of monsters pent on bringing her down.

Annabeth hated leaving her boyfriend alone with his injured sister, but she knew what she had to do. Running up to the dorm, she was glad to see it deserted. She ran into the bathroom, and turned on one of the showers. She then took out her wand and said, "Lumos," sending a light through the mist. Annabeth then dug around in her pocket until she found a drachma, not the one Dumbledore had given her, though. She threw it into the rainbow and said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering! Show me the council of the gods!" An image shimmered to life and she saw Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Athena, Demeter, and Ares, all sitting in the thrown room. Annabeth cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me, my lords and ladies," The gods' heads turned to look at her, and Annabeth continued, "Sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem here at the Wizarding school. Two of the Keres escaped from the underworld, and attacked Aria." All of the Olympian's eyes widened at the news, and Annabeth re countered the whole story. Zeus stood and said, "Call for Apollo. Send him to the school, now!" Hera frowned, "Zeus, you of all people would know that gods are not able to interfere with quests." She said, and four of the gods glared at her, but Athena sighed, "Unfortunately, she is correct. But what shall we do? That many injuries across her stomach..." Annabeth suddenly got an idea, "Bob," she said quietly, but the gods heard. They looked at her, and Hestia said, "What?" When Annabeth finished explained about their titan friend, Demeter said, "But, as you said, he is in Tartarus. How is he supposed to help?" Annabeth sighed, exasperated, "Maybe, one of you could, oh I don't know, go get him? Because the original five all went down there to free the cyclops when they over threw the Titans." Zeus looked shocked, "What? That place is too dangerous. That was the only time I've ever gone down there, and that was many millennia ago." Annabeth was starting to get very annoyed with the gods, "You are gods," she said, "You are immortal. It is either that, or your daughter dies." Before the gods could respond, she slashed through the Iris Message, ending the call.

"Okay Hermione, something is up with the Americans. This morning, one of them was sleeping in the fireplace, and what's Nectar? Plus, what could have attacked her? It was during school hours, and it couldn't be the basilisk, because I killed that two years ago." Harry said, as they walked down the hallway to their next class. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Harry," she said, "Remember this summer at the World Cup? One of them said, 'I prefer shadow traveling' and Percy offered you his wand. Something tells me their more than they seem to be." Ron said, "Uh oh, I think I know where we're going with this," and Harry said, "Let's go back to the hospital wing in the invisibility cloak, after classes. I'm sure some of them will still be there. We can listen in on their conversation, and see what happens." Hermione gave him a reproachful look, before looking at her watch and saying, "We have three minutes to get to class, on the other side of the castle." The three sprinted down the hallway, not wanting to be tardy to their class.

Harry waited until everyone had gone to bed. None of the Americans had come out of the Hospital Wing yet that day. That was good. He snuck down to the common room, invisibility cloak in hand, and Ron by his side. They met up with Hermione, and Harry threw the cloak over the three of them. They snuck out the portrait hole and down the hallway, towards the hospital wing.

They approached the thankfully open door and slipped inside. Nico, Reyna, Annabeth, and Jason were all asleep in chairs next to a hospital bed. In the bed, Aria was lying with her face contorted and beaded with sweat, the sheets stained red. Percy and Leo each sat on either side of her. Hermione gestured for the other two to be quiet, then they all strained their ears to listen to the hushed conversation, "We need to get a god in here," Percy said, Hermione pulled out a notebook and quill and wrote down the word, god. Percy continued, "otherwise, she could die. Who knows how much of the poison that Keres actually injected in her." Hermione scribbled out, poison and Keres, Leo spoke, "Come on, there has to be another way, right? Um, hey Percy, since we're alone and all, um, would you be cool if I, you know, maybe took your sister on a date? I already asked Mr. Thunder pants and he said that, even though we share one of the same dads," One of the same dads was scrawled onto the paper, "Zeus said it would be fine because she's only a tenth my sister." Hermione scrawled, Zeus, and one tenth my sister. Percy smiled and said, "Dude! That would be awesome! I see the way you two look at each other, and joke with each other, and yeah. I've known you for long enough, I think it would be cool! Hey, doyou think Reyna and Nico are ever going to get together? I mean, their both dark and secretive. Plus, they went on that huge quest together." She wrote down quest, and Aria suddenly screamed, "No! Let me out! Please!" Hermione wrotedown what she had just said, and then a glass exploded.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling in, and saw Aria, "Back up! Both of you, give her space!" Percy and Leo both jumped up, and Harry had to move to avoid getting hit. Madame Pomfrey whipped open a cabinet and grabbed a potion that was light blue, with a misty substance pouring over the rim. She opened Aria's mouth and put three drops of the potion inside. Aria's face visibly relaxed, and she sighed, contently. "There," Madame Pomfrey said, "That should keep her from having dreams." Percy's mouth dropped open, "Where were you when she flooded the ca- the school in her sleep?" Madame Pomfrey smiled and placed the potion on the nightstand, "Give her three drops before she goes to sleep every time. I understand Miss Jackson will be studying Occlumency with Professor Snapd, so that should help too. Now, I'll be in my office if you need me. Oh, and you two better go to sleep. It's past midnight."


	3. Halloween begins

**Ok, so the reason I haven't updated for a little bit was becaue I would right the whole chapter, and then I wouldn't realize I wasn't connected to the internet, and it wouldn't save so much as delete what I wrote. So I'm sorry about that!**

"Alright, you few, you can't stay all day today. Jackson, you can stay the night because you are direct family. The rest of you, you may visit during breaks. Now shoo!" Madame Pomfrey said to the seven demigods. They all groaned and stepped out into the hallway,must not before saying goodbye to Aria, who was awake again. She tried to respond, but would groan every time she tried to say something. "Oh gods, Bob, please get here soon," Annabeh thought, when Jason brought up a topic that was on everybody's minds, "So, you guys ready to put your names in the cup?" He asked. Everyone silently nodded, and Percy said, "I'll put in Aria's name. Professor McGonagall did say we all had to put our names in." Everyone nodded, and Reyna took out a piece of parchment, ripping it up into seven pieces, and handing them out, giving two to Percy. They all wrote their names on them, and stepped into the great hall, where a huge crowd was conjured, all wanting to see who put their names in the cup. The six walked forward and dropped the cards into the flames, causing applause to ring out among the crowd. Jason gave Reyna a confused look, who just shrugged. Then, Cedric Diggoey came up and put his name in the goblet, causing more applause. The six walked out into an empty hallway, Nico skulking in the back. When they passed a door leading to a classroom, three pairs of hands shot out, grabbing him and muffling his calls for help.

They dragged Nico into the room, and shut and locked the door. "WHAT THE STYX WAS THAT ABOUT?" Nico roared, once Ron took his hands away from the boy's mouth. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU, YOU IDIOTS!" Then he clamped his mouth shut, surprised at what he had let slip, including the tip of his sword, which was now peaking out from under his robes. He quickly covered it up again, before the three noticed. Hermione said, "I highly doubt that. Now, we just have a few questions for you. First off, what religion are you?" Nico froze, his eyes wide. "Uh, none. I don't believe in any God, neither do my friends." The sky rumbled and Nico winced, Ron nodded his head, unconvinced, "Uh huh. Then why did we hear Percy and Leo talking about gods?" Nico winced again, "If they were, I don't know why." He replied. Suddenly, there were loud footsteps outside the door. "Where's Nico?" A male voice said. Another voice replied, "I don't know! He was right behind us! Nico! Nico, where are you?" Before Nico could reply Hermione pointed her wand at the door and said, "Muffliato! You are not leaving before we finish asking questions, Nico." Nico glared, and the three wizards shrunk back. That kid could be scary. "Now, what does Zeus have to do with this." Harry asked. Nico glared even more, "Where did you get this information, because it is all false." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gave each other a look that said, "We're done." Ron said, "That's not important. Er, you can go now."

He stood up, and unlocked the door, pushing Nico out. Nico stumbled and ran right into Jason. "Nico! Thank the gods! What happened? Where were you? Percy went back to the dorms, Annabeth went to the teachers, Reyna is asking the other students, Leo and I were running through the hallways, basically everyone is worried sick!" He said. Nico grumbled, "Don't see why. Not like I'm anything important. I'm just the outcast son of Hades." Jason stepped forward, put one hand on Nico's shoulder, and with the other, slapped him as hard as he could across the face. "Ow! What was that for?" Nico exclaimed. Jason simply said, "Snap out of it! Can't you see that everyone here cares about you! Now where were you?" Nico looked at the ground and responded, "The golden trio. They pulled me into an abandoned classroom, and started questioning me. They somehow found out about Zeus, and asked me what religion I was. That's when they heard you guys running through the hallways, and shoved me out." Jason sighed, "Well, now we need to go find the other four. Come on."

"Well, that was a bust." Harry said, sitting down to dinner with Ron and Hermione. Hermione shook her head, "Not completely. We learned that the secret is bigger than we first thought. I assumed it was something small. I say, that tonight we wait in the common room under the invisibility cloak until Percy leaves to see his sister. We follow him, we listen in on their conversation, and then over the weekend we do research." Harry and Ron both groaned at the prospect of spending a nice, sunny weekend in the dusty library, but agreed, being as curious as they are.

Percy walked into the hospital wing and took his usual seat next to his sister. She was awake, but as pale as a sheet. Not the sheets that covered her bed, though. Those were bloodstained. "Do you think anyone is coming to help?" Aria asked her brother. He took a deep intake and said, "Yeah, sure. Why not?" Aria shook her head, "Percy I know what Keres poison does. What if I actually do die?" Percy glared. "Don't you dare think like that Arianna Olympia Jackson!" Aria winced as her brother used her full name, "I know for a fact that you wouldn't do that to mom. Or Dad. Or your other moms and dads." Aria shrugged, and before she could respond, the doors flew open and a man with silver Einstein hair strode in. "Bob!" Percy exclaimed, "Oh gods, Bob! How, what, when, where, how did you get out?" Bob held up a hand to silence Percy, and said, "Bob will tell you in a moment." He walked over to Aria and said, "Owie." He bent down and touched her stomach, muttering something Percy didn't catch, but when he stepped back color was already returning to Aria's face. "Bob has left it bleeding so wizards don't get suspicious, but Bob has stopped the poison." Aria smiled, but then said, "Alright Percy, I'm going to tell you something that you have to swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone else." Percy said, "I swear on the River Styx." Aria then said, "I, I haven't been to Tartarus just once. I've been there twice." Percy gaped at her. "What?" He exclaimed, and Aria quickly shushed him, "The second time was when you and Annabeth fell. Word got to Olympus fast, and I was so worried, that I ran to the underworld and before I could really think, I jumped into the pit. I was immediately surrounded, so many Giants and Titans. They, they tortured me so much..." Bob picked up from there, "Bob had just finished pressing the button, and Bob and Damasen had fought our way out of the monsters, when I heard a scream. My first thought was Annabeth hadn't made it out, so Bob movd in the direction in the scream. What I found was a brown haired girl chained to a wall, caked in her own blood. Monsters were in a line, and when one got to the front, it would get a chance to cause more pain to the girl, then it would go to the back to wait for it's next turn. Bob and Damasen saved it, and us three searched for the doors of death for a very long time. It took us many months to finally track it down, and when we did Damasen held the button. He told us to go, so I ran to Olympus, supporting Aria, and then went to work in the underworld again. I have been there ever since, well until I was needed here." Percy's mouth hung open, and Bob said, "Bob must go now. Goodbye, and do not tell the others I was here." With that, Bob stood up and departed.

Hermione looked down at her notebook, and at the words scrawled in it, "Okay, so I have the River Styx, Tartarus, Olympus, when Percy and Annabeth fell, Giants, Titans, who is Bob, monsters, Damasen, the doors of death, and the underworld. Did I miss anything?" Ron and Harry shook their heads, and the re set off for the library.

October came, and Hogwarts declaimed that this Halloween, everyone should dress up for their classes, and for a dance they were going to have to celebrate the names coming out of the cup, and the beginning of the tournament. Every student was given a catalog to order their costume out of, and Percy was very excited.

"Come on guys!" He said, holding up his catalog, "We need to get our costumes." Aria looked up from re bandaging her stomach, "Uh, I'm just going to ask Dad to send me one of my sets of armor." Nico nodded, "I'm with her, only I only have one set of armor, Stygian iron." Reyna said, "I am going to wear my Praetor uniform." Jason said, "I'll be superman." Annabeth said, "I don't know yet, what are you going to be, Percy?" Percy smiled, "The best superhero ever, Aqua Lad."

Ron was equally excited, "I hear a new costume shop open up down in Hogsmeade. God thing a trip is this weekend. What are you going to be, Harry?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Actually, I have an idea as to what we should all be. I discovered that everything they were talking about was from Greek mythology, so maybe we can get them to spill their secrets by dressing up like greek gods." Harry and Ron gaped at her, and Ron said, "Er, actually, I was going to be a Quidditch player." Hermione sighed, and Harry said, "You can Hermione, it's just this is the one time we can dress up crazy at Hogwarts and not have everyone think we're mad." Hermione sighed again.

The day before Halloween, October 30th arrived, and parcels dropped in front of all the students front and left. Three of the American's parcels landed with a sound of metal hitting metal, and Harry wondered what it could be. Aria peeked in her's and smiled, "Yes! Dad sent the right set!" Leo tried to peek inside, but Aria slapped him away, "No." She said, and Harry saw Percy nod at Leo. Leo took a deep breath and said, "Aria, I was wondering if maybe you want to go to the dance with the hottest guy in school, literally." Aria giggled, and said, "Yes, but your pants are on fire." Leo looked down, and quickly patted his pants. Harry could have sworn he saw smoke rising up from his legs. He turned back to Ron and Hermione and said, "We don't have to have a date for this one, right?" Hermione shook her head, "No, only for the Yule Ball." Harry sighed and went back to eating his cereal. Dumbledore stood up, and said, "Now everyone, I know that you all got your costumes, so after breakfast, is a free period for everyone! This period is to be used to try on your costumes, make alterations, anything you'll need to do to get ready for the ball tomorrow. Now, let's go! No use being lazy."

Aria, Annabeth, and Reyna all ran into the room to look at Aria's armor. Annabeth had settled on a Grecian dress that her mom sent. Aria smiled and said, "Okay,money sent me my absolute favorite set of armor." With that, she lifted a light blue breast plate out of her bag, embedded with sea green jewels and emeralds, and, right on the front, engraved with two sea horses, and the words, "γεννηθηκαν στη θαλασα, τιρωταθλητης των θεων, κόρη του Ολμπου". Reyna ran her fingers over it, "It's beautiful," she said, just as the rest of the dorm came in. Aria quickly stowed it away in her bag, and murmured in Reyna's ear, "Growing up on Olympus has it's perks," and went to re bandage her stomach, again.

Aria woke up the next morning and noticed something, it was dark outside, but light was coming from somewhere. She looked around and couldn't find a source anywhere, until she looked at her stomach. To her disbelief a bright, golden glow was emitting from her bandages. She unwrapped them, and noticed something was heeling her cuts. She stared in wonder as the skin knitted itself back together, and left only faint white scars, which blended in with all of the others. Aria had seen many strange things, but never cuts lingering for so long and then just healing. She did the only logical thing, she passed out.

Annabeth shook her friends shoulders, then muttered to Reyna, "She's as bad as her brother," Reyna looked at her and said, "Should we wake her up by giving her a scare? It is Halloween." Annabeth nodded her head, leaned over, and said in Aria's ear, "Aria, we fell into Tartarus again." Aria sat up, wide eyed, then glared at the two girls, "You guys, that almost gave me a heart attack! Why would you do that?" Annabeth shook her head, "It's Halloween! Come on, put on your armor! I want to see it on you! We'll braid your hair, and then you can have your sword out all day! No one will freak! Oo, should we paint some scars on your face?" Aria shook her head, "There's no need to paint on scars," she said, wiping away the concealer that covered her many cuts and scars that littered her face. Annabeth and Reyna gasped, but Aria said, "Now, let's get ready for Halloween!" She put on a smile, and the three girls got ready. When Aria finished putting on every piece of metal, she looked more regal than ever, with her shins, forearms, torsos, and feet covered in the light blue material, and wearing just jeans and a camp T-shirt underneath. An obsidian colored cape draped from her shoulders onto the floor, ripped in many places and the bottom was tattered and frayed. The armor itself had quite a few dents and scratches.

Reyna gave her a waterfall braid, going into a larger braid that hung over her shoulder, while Annabeth braided Reyna'shair, and Aria braided Annabeth's. Then, Reyna slipped into her toga, her golden armor, and her purple cape. Aria clapped, and Annabeth slipped into her dress. "It's a hand-me down from Mom," she said. Reyna shrugged, "It pays to be a hero of Olympus." The three girls laughed, but Aria winced as they hurt her scars. The make up she'd worn had been from Apollo, not Aphrodite. It wasn't just to hide the scars, but to keep them from hurting too much. Annabeth asked how she had gotten a particularly long one that crossed her nose. "Well, this one was from my first time," she responded, "A particularly nasty wild centaur caught his horns across the bridge of my nose. I couldn't kill him, because, you know, Chiron, so I just kinda knocked him out and then ran like Tartarus himself was chasing me. Which, later on, he very well was, but today is Halloween, so let's go down and show off our outfits! The rest of the house is already gone." The other two nodded, and the red of them departed for the common room, hoping to catch up with the rest of the demigods.

Nico sulked in the common room, reliving the night before. He had snuck out of the common room because his head was so full of thoughts of his last encounter with his dad. Nico had walked out of the portrait hole, and down the staircase, only to be met with a ghost. Nico was already infuriated by what his dad had told him, that when the ghost said, "Now see here, boy, you have no reason to be out this late. You listen to me and go back to your common room," he had snapped. He shouted at the ghost, "No! I am the Ghost King, Son of Hades, you listen to me!" The shadows had started dancing, and Nico had his sword in hand. The ghost had gasped, right before Nico had put his hand forward, and an army of skeletons burst out of a crevis in the ground, dragged the protesting spirit back into the underworld, "I hope to see you in the fields of punishment," Nico had said, before the gap closed, forever.

Nico noticed the first years hurrying past him on their way to class. He noticed how the wizards gasped when they saw him. He saw them whispering, and he heard the rumors. Nico noticed it all. He heard footsteps and turned to see Percy, in his blue suit, with his hair greased back, and Jason, with his red cape trailing behind him.

"Hey, Nico, have you seen Leo?" Jason asked. Nico shook his head. Just then, there was a loud clanking sound outside the corridor, and a voice that sounded like Leo's said, "Exit, Americans, if you dare." Jason rolled his eyes, "Oh gods," he said. The three stepped out of the portrait hole, and we're looking at the stomach of a giant bronze man with the head of a Leo. "Wow, that is something else," Jason said. Leo smiled, "I know, right? Ooo, Oo, check this out!"

Suddenly, there was a flaming bronze man standing in front of them. When the flames subsided, the only hing different was Leo had singed his hair a little bit. "I found fireproof metal! Hey Nico, your armor looks sick."

Then, portrait hole swung open again, and Annabeth and Reyna stepped out, along with a girl covered in scars... "Holy Hephaestus! Oh my gods! Aria you did a wicked job with your makeup! Gods of Olympus!" Upon closer examination, Nico realized that it was, in fact, Aria. Aria nervously said, "Yeah, makeup, that's what it is." Percy gave her a concerned look, "It's not makeup, is it?" Aria said, "Hey, let's go to breakfast," and strode off at high speed down the corridor. The other demigods had no choice but to follow her.

Harry thought his costume looked amazing. The American transfers were incredible! Aria stepped into the great hall, and everyone went silent. The emeralds glinted in the candlelight, and the plume of her helmet looked exactly like horsehair. Her cape had holes and the end was tattered, and the whole armor set looked like it had seen war. She also held a very real looking bronze sword at her side, gripping it like it was her lifeline. Her face wa covered in scars, and for a moment Harry believed they were real.

The next person to come in was Reyna, wearing a golden breastplate, purple cape and roman toga. She held a spear like thing, and gave off an aura of leadership that seemed to have been enhanced ten times from her usual.

Percy came in next, and he truly looked like a super hero, with his muscles being brought out more by the tight suit, along with Jason, who Harry could have sworn was hovering.

Annabeth was holding Percy's hand, and looking like a true Grecian goddess, falling off of her in layers, and slightly shimmering in the light, almost like the inside of a seashell. She had bracelets circling her arms, and a small petite crown resting on her head.

Leo entered next, and Harry was pretty sure he was his dragon turned human. Leo had gown at least two feet, for he was now taller than Jason, and seemed to be made entirely of metal.

Finally, Nico came in. He looked both impressive and creepy. Excess on the creepy. His black armor seemed to occasionally have a screaming face float onto it, his black horse hair plume swayed as he walked, and his sword looked as real as Aria's. He didn't look like he had slept that night, and most of the kids around him backed away a few feet.

Suddenly, there was a loud barking from down the hall, and all the demigods ran out. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all shared a look before running out as well. Hermione's costume wasn't nearly as impressive as Annabeth's, with its plain white color, and lumpy shape it looked more like a sheet. Ron looked like a professional chudley canons player, and Harry looked like, well, like a traditional ninja, with plastic nunchucks and throwing stars.

When the three stepped into the hallway, they couldn't believe their eyes. Ten huge black dogs stood, facing the Americans, and the seven Americans all had weapons out. Percy had a long, bronze sword fairly like Aria's, Annabeth had a dagger, Jason had a golden sword, and Leo had hopped out of his suit of armor and was holding a hammer that was on fire. The few all nodded, and charged. Jason was suddenly circled in electricity, Nico had a field of shadows, and there were skeletons everywhere, dressed in armor and holding swords. Percy was surrounded by water, and Aria had an electric hurricane surrounding her. Suddenly, Leo was thrown past Harry. He stood up and said, "Alright, now you made the McSchizzle mad!" He rubbed his hands together, and had a ball of fire floating in his palm. He threw it like a baseball, and the flames hit one of the monsters right between the eyes, causing it to explode into dust.

Percy knelt down, allowing Annabeth to spring off of his back and onto the back of one of the beasts. She stabbed her dagger deep into the monster's hide, and more dust littered the floor.

Jason electrocuted three of them, the skeleton warriors took one down, Aria cleaning slashed two of the heads off, Percy threw his sword and it hit the beast in it's side, and Reyna got her spear straight into the belly of the last one. The group high fived each other, before Ron said, "What the- how did you- It just- it just went poof!" The group spun around, and Reyna said, "Well, that's our cover blown." Aria rolled her eyes and walked up to them. "You will walk into the great hall and take your seats at the table. Then, you will completely forget any of this ever happened." She said, and snapped her fingers. The three walked in a daze back to the hall.

Jason and Aria blew all of the dust out of the hall, and Percy made the lake swallow it up. Nico caused the shadows to absorb any of the remaining dust that hadn't been caught in the wind. "Okay, I'm hungry now." Percy said, and the others agreed with him. Halloween had begun.

Jason decided that he probably should IM Piper. He hadn't in like, it was the end of October so, two months. Wow. That afternoon he asked Percy to make a small mist of water, and he threw in a drachma. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Piper McLean."

Piper was, to say the least startled, to say the most completely freaked out when her boyfriend appeared in front of her during dinner. She was looking down at her spaghetti when she heard a familiar voice say, "Pipes!" She looked up and was face to face with Jason Grace. It scared her so much that she fell out of her chair. What scared her more was that he was wearing an actual superman costume. "Happy Halloween!" He said, laughing, when she sat back up again. Piper sighed a breath of relief, "Oh, right, it's halloween. Gods, Jason, for a moment I thought you were prancing around a school in tights." She heard a laugh come from outside the IM, and Piper said, "Alright, who else is there?" A fish came flying across the view, and Piper immediately knew who it was. Deciding to play a little prank, she said,

"Boy, I sure am glad Sally made all of these blue cookies for the camp, and told us not to give any to Percy." Immediately, a black haired boy was in vision, searching everywhere he could see for the treats, "Cookies?" He said, "Where are you, cookies? Come out come out wherever you are." Piper broke down laughing, and now the whole table saw who she was talking to. "Piper! How could you be so mean! Dinner isn't for another good five hours. I am so hungry! Did you know they don't call cookies cookies here? I mean, what the Hades is a biscuit? And why don't they make any blue ones?" Piper shook her head, when footsteps were heard from the other side. Jason looked at something out of sight frantically, and said, "I'll talk to you later. Bye Piper!" And he slashed his hand through the mist, breaking the connection.


	4. You must compete

**Everyone the other day was a very important day, it was my cousin's birthday! Happy Birthday Eej! No, it's not a foreign name, just a nickname. Also, I'm sorry this is a short, filler chapter. The next one will be longer!**

Dumbledore stood in his office with Professor McGonagle, Mad Eye Moody, and his centaur friend Chiron, who was in an Iris Message. "Why have you called us in, Professor Dumbledore? It's the middle of the day. My class is on hold." Professor McGonagle said. Dumbledore looked at them, and said, "When Severus comes, I will explain. It is important he hear the rest of the exchange students' background." McGonagle nodded, and the door opened.

A man cloaked in black, with greasy black hair stepped inside. "Headmaster." He said, taking his place next to McGonagle. Dumbledore nodded, and said, "Severus, you already know of the Americans' parentage, but their is more. You three are not to tell anyone about this." The three teachers nodded, and Chiron began, "Hello, I am Chiron. Now, there is much you need to know. Professor Snape was already informed of my campers' parents, but you two weren't. Their parents are gods."

Professor McGonagle's eyes widened, but Moody just nodded. "Greek gods, to be exact. Yes, they are still alive. No, they were never myth. You may, if you want, inquire my campers of who their parents are. But, these children have been through war and worse. Aria, Annabeth, Percy, and Nico have been through Tartarus, a place so horrible, it is not even imaginable. Aria has been through twice. Percy and Annabeth defeated Kronos, Nico assisted in that. Percy bore the Achilles Curse for quite a while, before he was kidnapped by the queen of the gods, Hera."

Chiron proceeded to tell them the background of the Americans. By the end of his story, McGonagle was fanning herself, Snape's eyes were widened, and even Moody seemed fairly taken back. Dumbledore thanked Chiron for his time before disconnecting the message. He turned to his teachers, "You may return to your classes. The next period is starting soon."

Harry had a headache. He could have sworn something had happened that morning, something important, but no matter how much he searched his brain, he couldn't remember anything. Harry groaned and looked up at Professor Binns, floating in front of his desk and droning on about the goblins that used to attack on Halloween night and blah blah blah.

Then, he looked over at Nico, and saw him glaring at the ghost. His hand was itching towards his sword, and his mouth twisted into a small growl. Binns's eyes flitted nervously towards Nico, but he continued his lesson. Hermione gave Harry a look that said, "What's up with him?" Harry shrugged. Ron was asleep, as usual, ad Harry leaned over and poked him in the ribs. He jerked up, and Harry gestured toward Nico, who was now muttering under his breath in that other language. Harry caught two words he recognized, "Hades," and "Spirits" from Hermione when she insisted hey all picked up a couple words in greek. Harry and Ron took it literally, while Hermione learned fifty.

She took out a quill and parchment and began scribbling things down. Harry leaned over and realized it was translations of what Nico was saying. The words Hermione had written down were, "By the love of Hades..." "What dad'll say when he finds out how many spirits are here..." "Stupid Hecate, granting 'permission slips' so some ghosts can stay here. Pssh, yeah right. She just wants dad and me to work extra hard," And "Why do I have to be the ghost king and do all the hard work?"

Ron gave a confused look, before scrawling on a piece of paper, "What does ghost king mean? And is it just me or does that sword look a little too real?" Harry responded, "No idea what he means by, 'I have to be the ghost king,' but your right. Let's 'hang out' with the Americans at the ball, shall we?" Ron and Hermione both nodded, and class ended. Good thing, too. It meant that the next periods were going t be filled with the Halloween Ball.

A/N. I am not going to have Ron think Hary is a jerk when he gets in the Triwizard tournament. It just doesn't work with my story.

Leo stared at Aria, who was standing across the common room, and looked regal and beautiful in her armor, but also dangerous and fierce with her scars. He looked at Percy for assistance, and he smirked and said,

"Dude, the ball starts in an hour. It's now or never. Nico isn't getting a date though." Nico glared, "What makes you think I want a date to the ball?" He asked.

Jason slapped him playfully, "We see the way you look at Reyna. She looks at you the same way. So, you need to man up, which isn't happening 'cause your too full of pride."

Nico shrugged, "Not as much as Aria. That's her fatal flaw." He said. Percy just pushed Leo, who went stumbling over to Aria, who was chatting with Annabeth and Reyna. Aria looked surprised when a skinny Latino boy crashed on right behind him, but laughed and helped him up. "Watcha need, Repair Boy?" She asked, smiles showing in her eyes.

Leo smiled nervously, and his hair caught on fire. Aria was glad he had changed intoa hunger costume. He was dressed up like Peeda when he and Kafniss wore their costumes in the opening ceremony. (A/N I just picked up the first book a couple days ago, it is so far really awesome. For those of you that don't know hat the outfit looks like, it's a black jumpsuit with a flaming cape and head dress). His hair blended in with the headdress. Leo rung his hands, and said, "Would you, I mean can you, I mean do you want to, um, maybe go to the uh, the dance with me, maybe? It's okay if you don't, but-"

"Are you kidding me, Hardware Brain? Of course I'll go with you. Why wouldn't I? Sounds like a blast." Aria interrupted him. Leo fist pumped, and Aria said, "But, for future reference, ask before hand by more than an hour." And with that she spun and walked off, her green and blue cape shimmering behind her, like waves of an ocean.

Percy glared at the banner hanging over the closed doors to the Great Hall. His dyslexia was making it hard to read.

"awHlelneo lBla ngthinto ta 5:30 PM-1:00 AM. eaWr uyor cstuemso!"

According to the looks on the other Greek demigods, the were having the same difficulties. Except Annabeth, who's dyslexia wasn't as bad, thanks to her mom. She took a few seconds to discern it, but finally read aloud, "Halloween Ball tonight at 5:30 PM- 1:00 AM. Wear your costumes." The other demigods let out their breath, and Jason and Reyna shook their heads. Being Roman demigods, they didn't have dyslexia. "Wow," Jason said. "You poor souls." Reyna added. The two had decided to go with each other as friends, having been praetors of New Rome together and not having anyone else to go with. Nico was alone, surprise surprise, Annabeth was with Percy, and Leo was with Aria. Aria looked at her watch. "It's 5:29." She said, "The doors should open in one minute." Leo snorted, "I don't think they're actually that precise."

Just as her watch turned five thirty, the large oak doors swung forward to reveal a decorated great hall, with a band standing on a stage at the far end. Students swarmed the corridor behind them, and Aria stepped into the room. "Told ya so." She smirked. The ball had begun.

Harry pushed his way through the crowd. He was supposed to be with Aria and Leo, if he could ever find them. Hermione had taken on Percy and Annabeth, and Ron went with Jason and Reyna. Harry finally spotted a small flash of flame, and ran towards it. Just like he'd hoped, Leo was standing there, dancing a really dorky dance, and spinning around so everyone backed away to avoid getting hit by his cape, but they were all clapping and whooping. Aria was laughing, and yelled, "Go Leo!" He smiled, reached out his hand, and snagged Aria in to dance, just as a muggle song was starting. Dumbledore had decided to include them because they were pretty good, and to make the first year muggle horns not so homesick.

The lyrics began to play:

I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world

And it's feeling just like every other morning before

Now I wonder what my life's gonna mean if it's gone

Is this how it'll be, Harry thought, if I end up having to face off with Voldemort for the last time, is this how it'll be?

When the chorus started playing, the whole hall was clapping to the beat at the couple that danced so gracefully and full of fun with each other.

I believe the world is burning to the ground

Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out

Lets see how far we've come

Lets see how far we've come

'Cause I believe it all is coming to an end

Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend

Lets see how far we've come

Lets see how far we've come!

When Leo raised Aria's arm up to twirl her, Harry saw her sleeve slip, and saw a black tattoo. No one noticed the hooded girl squirt a mist on the back of Nico's head as she passed by.

The song ended, and Dumbledore raised his arms up from the podium he was standing on, "Now, students, " he said, "We will continue the partying and fun in one moment, but now it is time for the names of the champions of the Triwizard Tournament!" The hall erupted in applause, and Dumbledore smiled. Mr. Filch brought forward the goblet of fire, and placed it on its own separate table.

The flames glowed red, and a piece of Parchment was shot into the air. Dumbledore caught it and said, "The Hogwarts Champion is, Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff's cheered, and Dumbledore steered Cedric into a room behind the teachers' table. The flame went red again, and Dumbledore caught the parchment, "Of Durmstrang" he said, "Viktor Krum!" The whole hall applauded, and Krum walked through the same door, "Of Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore called out again, and pretty girl in a ball gown stepped forward. She was also directed to the small room. "And Finally," said Dumbledore, grabbing the last name, "For Delpi School of Magic, Aria Olympia Jackson!" (A/N. I'm sorry, guys for not putting Percy into the tournament, but come on! The competition is overrun with boys!).

Aria walked over, her cape catching everyone's eye as it shimmered and waved, like the Great Lake on a sunny day. But, the black mark. He'd have to ask Dumbledore about it, but be subtle, too. He didn't want Dumbledore to know they were snooping around the Americans. Dumbledore smiled as she walked through the door, and said, "Well, now that we have our four champions-" he was cut off by the fire turning red one more time. With his frail but strong fingers, he snatched the paper out of the air.

He glanced at it, before saying quietly, "Harry Potter". He looked up, and said again louder, "Harry Potter!" Hermione snuck her way up behind him, and gave him a shove, "Harry, it's you." She said. Harry walked like in a trance, among the stares and glares of the silent hall. He stepped into the small room, and all of the champions glanced up at him.

Fleur was the first to speak, "Do you have a message for us?" She asked. Harry didn't respond, and the headmasters from all of the schools ran in. Dumbledore grabbed both of Harry's shoulders, looked him right in the eye, and said, "Harry, did you put up your name in the cup?" Harry shook his head frantically, "No sir!" He said. Dumbledore asked another question, "Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Harry shook his head again, "No sir." He said. The other adults looked doubtful, but Barty Crouch, the organizer of the tornament, said, "That goblet is like a magical contract. Mr. Potter must compete."


	5. Memorial

Hi everyone. It's me, Poseidon'sWizardingGuardian. And today, is Memorial Day, so instead of having a part of a story here, I would just like everyone to take a moment to remember those who died in the Titan and Giant Wars, and the wars against Voldemort, and please, if I forget anyone, or if there is anyone from any stories you would like to add, please put it in the comments. Thank you.

Bianca Di Angelo

Zoë Nightshade

Lee Fletcher

Daedalus

Charlie Beckendorf

Unnamed member of Apollo's cabin

Michael Yew

Silena Beauregard

Ethan Nakamura

Luke Castellan

Unnamed child of Ares

Unnamed Hunter of Artemis

Many more unrecorded deaths in Battle of Manhattan

Grandma Zhang

Dr. Howard Claymore

Kinzie

Pheobe

Naomi

Celyn

James Potter

Lily Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks

Fred Weasley

Albus Dumbledore

Severus Snape

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody

Dobby

Hedwig

Cedric Diggory

Collin Creevey

Bertha Jorkins

Frank Bryce

The Bones family

The Mckinnon family

Gideon and Fabian Prewett

Benjy Fenwick

Dorcas Meadowes

Dean Thomas's father

Mr. And Mrs. Bones

Broderick Bode

Amelia Bones

Florean Flortescue

Mrs. Abbott

Montgomery

Regulus Black

Charity Burbage

Lavender Brown

Ted Tonks

Many other unidentified students and adults who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Please remember to add in any names in the reviews, whether they be in books, movies plays, or men and women who fought in the Military.

Thank You For Your Service

To The At Least 150 Million Men And Women Who Have Died Serving Their Country.

Thank You To The

Millions Of Veterans.


	6. Laughs, Birds, and Cliffy

**I have no excuse for not posting besides the fact that it's summer and I'm busy a lot. So, I will attempt to post every week, though sometimes it may be every other. Um.. Let's see... There's really not much else to say besides the disclaimer, so I hope you like the chapter, and I apologize about it being short. I'm struggling with a writer's block, so if you don't see a chapter up here for a while, I probably posted something on one of my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, form, thought, or telepathic connection own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, as much as I would like to. I'm sorry for such a bad disclaimer, but it's really late and I want to go to bed.**

PREVIOUSLY

"The goblet is like a magical contract. Mr. Potter must compete,"

**Supercoolwizardinglinebreak**

Aria was now out of the small classroom, and having a heated discussion with Nico and Leo as to which weapon was better: a flaming hammer, a bow and arrow, or a sword.

A blonde boy in a vampire costume about Nico's age walked over, and planted himself right in front of Aria, "So," he said, "I see you're a champion now. Congratulations. I don't believe we've properly met. I'm Draco Malfoy, pureblood,"

Aria nodded, faking being interested, "Yeah, and I'm Ireally Dontcare, aboutyourstupidbloodstatus," Malfoy's mouth hung open slightly, "You seriously just did that?" He asked, incredulously. Leo then mimicked his whiny voice, "You seriously just did that?" He said, batting his eyelashes. Malfoy's face began growing red, "Why when my father hears about this!" Aria nodded, "Uh huh, he'll hear it from the doctors at St. Mungo's who, if you don't get your pampered butt out of here now, won't be able to tell your rear end from your front. Oh, wait, they already can't."

Leo popped up right next to him, and said, "Oh, sorry do you want some ice for that burn?" Dragging out the "r" sound in the word burn. Malfoy's face now matched that of a tomato, and he turned on his heels and stalked off. Aria, Leo, and Nico shared a look, before bursting into laughter. "Did you see," Leo gasped, "his face when you said pampered butt?" Nico laughed harder, "Priceless," he said. Aria shook her head slightly, "Am I hearing the ghost king laugh?" She asked, between whoops of laughter.

Nico didn't respond, but kept chuckling. At that moment, Jason, Reyna, Percy, and Annabeth came over, panting slightly from the fast music they were just dancing to. Percy stopped in confusion when he saw the group. "Uh, did I miss something?" He asked. Leo laughed harder, and said, "Just your sister being completely and utterly awesome!" Nico nodded, "I kinda wish Malfoy would come back over for a reenactment," The four other demigods just looked at each other in confusion, but shrugged it off. They had seen stranger things.

The dancing continued for another hour or so, until Dumbledore stepped up again, and said, "I regretfully have to say that now the dancing and festivities will have to come to a close." There was a loud groan from the students, and Dumbledore continued, "tomorrow, if you wish to wear your costumes and continue the fun, you may," This got a whoop of joy as the reception. "So, you should all head off to bed, before Mr. Filch comes. Don't dilly dally!"

line break of righteousness

Saturday morning started at 10 AM with a rough shoulder shake and a threat of no blue food. A groggy Percy dragged himself out of bed, only to land face first on the floor. He groaned, feeling his stiff joints. "Seaweed Brain," a voice said from above, "you gotta get up. Wee the only ones left in the dorm. Seriously, how did you sleep through ten seventeen year old boys getting up and dressed?"

Percy groaned again as he turned to look at his disgruntled girlfriend. "Annabeth!" He moaned, "It's Saturday. Leave me alone until dinner," He felt a slight kick in his sighed, and made a deep growling noise from within his throat. "Gods, Percy! You need to get up!" Annabeth said, "Breakfast is almost over," and that is what got him out of bed.

A very hungry line break who is going to eat a taco

Nico glared at his empty plate. The aroma of the food piled high throughout the great hall was overwhelming, causing him to loose whatever small appetite he had.

Sighing, he stood up, much to the disapproval of Hermione. "Honestly, Nico!" She said, grabbing the hem of his robes as he attempted to walk away, "How do you expect to have a good day if you don't eat any breakfast?" Nico looked her in the eyes, and said, "I don't," before ripping the long and irritating piece of clothing out of her firm grip and stalking away.

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly as Nico's small figure disappeared around a corner, replaced by two others as they strode into the hall, the light from the candles and windows falling upon a very annoyed yet amused Annabeth, and tired yet starving Percy.

Leo called them over, and soon the couple was sitting across from the golden trio. "So," the hyperactive boy asked, "what's on the agenda today? Not classes, I hope, 'cause I was planning on fixing up the Argo II. Still has a couple bits of damage from the war," Ron's eyes widened and his bit of egg slid off his fork, "War?" He asked. Leo's face went blank as he said, "Uh... War? What war? I said, uh, boar. You know, those giant flying wild boars, always putting dents in my ship!"

Hermione noted that towards the end of his sentence, the Latino had lipped into a Texan accent, and had begun tapping the table top in a pattern Hermione recognized as Morse Code. "Are you okay?" Was drummed into the table top with the long fingers. Unconsciously, the young British girl used her own knowledge of the old communication method, and tapped with her spoon, "I'm fine,"

Leo either didn't notice or hid his surprise extremely well. If you were inside his head, you would have known it was the second. A voice behind Leo made him freeze, though. "Valdez," Styx, it was that bully from Slytherin, Elijah Turner. Turner was mean, fast, strong, and tall, at least a good two feet taller than the American.

"I heard," Turner continued, "that you and your little champion friend went after my buddy Draco last night," Leo gulped. Of course the two bullies were friends. How could they not be? "I think," Turner continued, "that you need to be taught a lesson," The burly boy lifted his wand and held it pointed at Leo. He smiled cruelly before saying, "Avis," Leo wanted to laugh when a fleet of tiny birds suddenly appeared, but that feeling died when Turner also said, "Oppugno," Immediately the birds began to dive, attacking Leo from every available angle. This all came to a sudden halt when a voice shouted, "Stop!" Every face in the great hall turned towards the doorway. Every American froze at the sight of the figure that stood proudly in the entryway.


	7. The Second Sorting

**Before you yell at me for not posting last week, please hear me out! I was at a camp, had no time to write, and didn't get the wifi passcode until Thursday! So please, stop yelling! Alright, time for the shout outs,**

**Guest 1: Uh, okay then.**

**Busterrocks: Yes! I am a Reynico shipper! I just think they're so cute together, and I just don't understand Solangelo.**

**Guest 2: I'm evil, aren't I? Don't worry, no cliffhanger this chapter.**

** EmmaSEWW: Here is your update, finally! I'm sorry it wasn't up last week.**

**And a huge thank you to every other reviewer! You guys are awesome! And, I know this might be a long shot, but the 50th reviewer will get a special mention somewhere in the story! Just leave a name and age, and you could quite possibly end up at Hogwarts!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Percy: Who is here? Tell me now!**

**Me: Well Percy, I will tell you**

**Percy: Yay!**

**Me: Through a story in which you must read which will take you forever because you have dislexia.**

**Percy: No!**

**Me: Hey, don't be mad at me! I'm not your creator! Or Harry's, for that matter.**

;"Piper sighed. She huffed. She groaned. She did the last thing anyone expected. Piper listened to her sisters. They all noticed that she was missing Jason. Like, a lot. So, one evening, the group of girls had a talk.

"Piper, sweetie," her sister Savanna said, sitting Piper down on a bed, "we all have noticed that your missing your honey-boo," /"Piper glared at the blonde, "I don't know what your talking about," she huffed. Drew rolled her eyes, "Come on McLean. I may hate you for taking my spot as head of the Aphrodite cabin, and for somehow managing to get Jason Grace, and getting on first name terms with Percy Jackson, and for being Mom's favorite, wait, where was I going with this?" /

"Savanna sighed, "The point is, we want to smuggle you out of camp to see Jason!" Piper immediately lit up, "Really?" She asked. All of her sisters nodded, "Really." A voice outside the door said, "If you're getting smuggle out, you're going to need me." The door immediately flew open and revealed a very smug Clarrise.

"What?" Piper asked. Clarrise rolled her eyes, "Don't be dumb, McLean. You know that I know the ins and out of this camp better than the ditsy Aphrodite girls who spend all day looking in a mirror. Plus, I miss my punching bag." Piper sighed and rolled her eyes. Clarrise smirked and strode in confidently, causing nearly all of the cabin ten girls to recoil in disgust. Piper, on the other hand, stood up and said, "Alright. You get me out and I'll take you along,"

Clarrise smiled evilly and said, "Good. Then we need to contact that Roman daughter of Hades," Piper gave her a questioning look and asked, "Why?" Clarrise winked, and said, "Becuase her boyfriend's that guy in charge. He knows where all of the people on the quest are,"

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala line breaks are cool!/

Hazel stood on half blood hill under the cover of night, absentmindedly stoking Pelos with one hand, and clutching a bundle of documents in the other. She groaned impatiently. Piper and Clarrise were supposed to be there an hour ago. "

Plus, they still had to actually find wherever this "Hogwarts" was. All she found was England. End of story. But, to be fair, she only had time to skim it before it grew dark. Unfortunately Hazel didn't possess the same "Live life in the dark" thing her brother did. Finally, after what seemed like ages, two figures climbed up the hill.

/Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala another line break/"

"Pipes?" Jason said, staring in astonishment at the doorway. "Hazel?" Reyna said, equally bewildered. "Why is Clarrise here? She's not supposed to be here!" Percy said, his voice slightly muffled from the grogginess in his head and the bacon in his mouth. Clarrise smirked at him. The whole hall suddenly broke a silence that no one knew had started. It was a garbled explosion of, "Hey!" And, "There weren't supposed to be more exchanges!" And fun things like that. Dumbledore stood up and called for silence, before instructing McGonnagle to get the sorting hat from his office. "Now," he said, "it appears that their Headmaster, Professor Brunner, forgot to inform me of the latecomers," his eyes twinkled and Hazle had a feeling he knew that they weren't supposed to be there, "but, because they are here, we have an obligation to sort them and educate them. So please welcome, the three students of Delphi School of Magic!" The hall filled with thunderous applause, yet it was still hesitant. McGonnagle returned carrying a bundle of rags, and gestured for the three to follow her. She leaned down as each of the girls told her their name. She straightened up, and said, "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and then you will join your house. Levesque, Hazel," Nervously, Hazel made her way towards stool. She sat down, and felt the fabric touch her head.

"Ah," a voice said in the back of her mind, causing the small girl to jump, "another demigod. Let's see what you have done. Mm, interesting. Born in the nineteen twenties, oh, you died to save the world and you chose asphodel so your mother wouldn't go to the fields of punishment! My my. You were also one of the seven, and you have lived with the curse. I see only one clear house, and that is Gryffindor!" Hazel lifted the brim of the hat to see a table applauding and calling her over. Relieved to see her friends there, she stood up and walked to join them.

"La Rue, Clarrise," McGonnagle said, and the burly girl made her way over confidently, plopping herself down on the stool. "Hm," the hat said, "a daughter of Ares, brave, and strong. You stayed with a Chris Rodreguez during his recovery, and oh! You lead your cabin into battle after Silena was killed." Clarissa clenched her jaw as the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

"McLean, Piper!" McGonnagle called. The Cherokee girl strode over, careful not to trip and embarrass herself. She sat on the stool, and squeezed her eyes shut as the voice began to speak. "Ah," it said, "let's have a peak in your mind, shall we? Oh, a stolen BMW, although you claim you just asked for it," there was a slight chuckle before he continued, "you saved your father from the Giant, Encaladus, and helped free Hera. You were also one of the seven and lulled Gaea back to sleep. A difficult decision, but in the end I believe that the house for you is also, Gryffindor!" Piper ripped the hat off her head and quickly walked over to be with Jason, getting another smug look from Clarrise.

**Okay guys, I know short chapter. No need to yell at me. I had a huge writer's block, but I have an idea for next chapter which will be up next week! You can rest assured of that. Anyway, remember to R&amp;R, and I will see you next week! Well, I won't techniqually see you, but you know what I mean.**


	8. Dragons!

**And the chapter is finished two hours and fourth two minutes early! Just so you know, my OC, Aria, will begin to sound more formal, just because it occurred to me that because she grew up with gods, she probably isn't going to speak as casually as normal people today. Also, I just realized that Clarrise probably wouldn't be that mean to the Aphrodite cabin because of Selena, so sorry about that! And I'm sorry that the previous chapter was kind of a filler and a big flop in my opinion. I was tired. It was late. I wanted to go to bed. But, I knew I had to post the chapter. Thank you to all of you reviewers! So, let's start off with some shout outs!**

**guest (Guest): Okay, I really honest to goodness did not want to make anyone feel that way! Percabeth is like my baby, and I want to nourish it to be as awesome as it can possibly be! But if you think about it, they have done more than Aria. Not only escaped Tartarus, but they defeated Gaea, the Giants, Kronos, a billion monsters, and performed the best underwater kiss of all time! I mean, who can top that?**

**AzaleaBookwright010: I will try to weekly, but during the summer it's kinda hectic where I live, so it might be every other! I'm sorry!**

**And now, la disclaimer:**

**Clarrise: Do I get to beat Percy up now?**

**Me: Um,**

**Clarrise: Because I've got a new spear.**

**Me: You do? But I never gave you a new spear.**

**Clarrise: Course you didn't. You're not the man in charge!**

**Me: The man in charge?**

**Clarrise: You know, the controller of our lives.**

**Me: *looks towards the sky* God?**

**Clarrise: Uh, no. For one thing, I'm not Christian, and you aren't either. I hope I didn't offend anybody. Secondly, if it were anyone, it would be the Fates.**

**Me: But, they're women**

**Ron: Yeah! Our man in charge is a witch!**

**Clarrise: I give up on both of you.**

**Hermione: *sighs* She is saying that PoseidonsWizardingGuardian, or Peanut as her sister calls her, doesn't own anything.**

**Me and Ron: Ooooooooh...**

"Hey Festus! Mind melting this sheet back in place?" Leo called from his perch atop a lowered platform, dangling next to the hull of the Argo II where a bronze sheet was ready to topple off and crush the group of spectators below. The dragon complied by launching himself off the ground, and breathing a fiery inferno onto the bronze in question, immediately making it flexible.

Leo leaned forward, bending back the corners with his bare hands, and using a mallet to hammer it into place. Below, Hermione winced, imagining all of the blisters that would appear from the burns, and having a feeling she would be the one forcing the Latino down to the hospital wing. To her left, the new girl, Piper was rolling her eyes and shouting words up to the small repair boy that Hermione couldn't hear over the strong wind that had picked up.

A sudden shout of joy caught Hermione completely off-guard, and she turned to see a surprising sight. Hazel was running towards Nico, who, moments ago, had been moping on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

The two embraced in a tight hug, and Hermione couldn't help but smirk. 'Looks like Mr. Dark and Brooding actually does care," she thought, smugly as Nico stood, wide eyed and running his hands through Hazel's hair. "What on earth?" A voice behind Hermione said, making the girl jump. Harry was standing with a puzzled expression plastered on his face as he gaped at the embracing pair. Hermione shrugged, smirking.

"Bloody Hell!" Hermione once again jumped, and sighed, "Honestly, you too!" She said, scolding Ron and Harry, "you have got to stop sneaking up on people!" Ron stuck his tongue out, and turned to Harry, "Anyway Harry, Hagrid wants you to come by tonight, with your cloak," he said, only deepening the already planted confusion inside of Harry. "Why?" He asked.

Ron shrugged, "Whatever it is, it can't be any more weird than that," he responded, gesturing to the ghost king who was now leading Hazel into the castle.

*******************************************************Im a Wizarding line break!

Clarrise sat on the front steps of the castle, sharpening her spear and humming a battle hymn. She once again questioned why she had gone on this quest. It wasn't because she wanted to be around Jackson. Honestly, just the thought of the guy made her see red. Maybe it was her thirst for adventure and hunger to prove herself.

Possibly it was her anger at being put in the shadow of the more powerful demigods, and hope to finally shine. Or, was it that she knew her father would be proud of her for taking a stand. Clarrise didn't know, and she never would

******************************************************Philosophical line break

"Focus your mind, Jackson! Prove to me that this isn't a waist of my time!" Severus said, getting nearly nose to nose with the young demigod who was now panting and crouching on the floor. Aria glared, "You attempt ignoring every horror hell can possibly throw at you!" She challenged.

The potion master massaged his temples, "I am not asking you to ignore them. I am telling you to lock them away! You can't live off of sleepless dream potion, you know," It was Aria's turn to throw an earth shattering glare his way, but the man didn't flinch. Instead, he grabbed the collar of her white button down shirt and yanked her to her feet, aiming his wand at her. "Legillimens," he said, and once again dove into the troubling memories of Olympia-Jackson.

*********************************************************A multi hour long line break

Harry stumbled along behind Hagrid, trying in vain to keep up with the gamekeeper's long stride. "Hagrid!" The scrawny boy called, "where are we going in such a hurry!" Hagrid looked behind him, his lantern only illuminating a small portion of the Forbidden Forest. The tall man held a finger to his lips, and whispered, "You'll find ou' in a mo'ent, 'Arry. Now you best pu' that cloak of yers on,"

Harry unfurled the bundle from under his armpit, swinging it around and landing it on his shoulders, pulling the hood over his face. "Hagrid?" A deep but feminine voice called out, sounding vaguely familiar to Harry. "All righ', Olympe?" Hagrid replied, as a tall shadow stepped into the light. Madame Maxime looked around, before bending down and whispering, "No one else is here, right?"

Hagrid looked aghast, "Of course no'! Is jus' you an' me!" Maxime still seemed fairly apprehensive, but followed Hagrid as he began walking deeper into the forest, unaware that they were being tailed. A short walk , and many concealed gagging noises from Harry, later, a flash of light illuminated the forest, followed by a wave of heat. Maxime stepped back a few paces, gripping Hagrid's shoulder. "Hagrid," she said in barely more than a whisper, "are those..."  
"Dragons," Hagrid finished, nodding. There was a thunderous roar. Harry shifted his footing slightly, and could see through the cracks of the trees five huge beasts and practically a military of wizards. Each man had his wand out, and seemed to be attempting to keep the giant lizards under lock and key. "Take cover!" A red head shouted as a huge dragon, covered in spikes, reeled back and began to below out a blazing inferno of death.

As the man ran closer, Harry recognized him as Ron's older brother, Charlie. "Hello, Hagrid!" The older Weasleys said once the danger had passed. "'Ello, Charlie! Good ter see ya back on the school grounds!" Hagrid replied. Charlie smiled, "Came to check out the dragons, I see! Yep, brought a few good ones over, at least in my opinion. A Whelsh Green, Swedish Short-Snout, Chinese Fireball, Hungarian Horntail, and a Ukrainian Ironbelly. Feel bad for whoever gets the Horntail, nasty bit of work that is," Hagrid nodded, and Maxime seemed completely entranced by the noble beasts. "Marvelous," she said, "simply incredible," Charlie looked at her with interest, before turning back to the large man. "So how's Harry?" He asked, "Mum's worried sick. Thinks they're insane for throwing a fourteen year old," Hagrid shrugged, "A li'l nervous," he admired, "but he'll pull through. 'E's Harry," Charlie nodded, and Harry sprinted as the Horntail let out another ear-splitting scream.

"Hey Potter! You stink!" Malfoy called across the courtyard as Harry crossed at a brisk pace to where Cedric was lounging with his friends, not noticing or caring that Moody was lingering nearby, watching with the utmost interest. "Cedric," Harry said, catching the older boy's attention, "can I talk with you for a moment? Alone?" Cedric looked around at his friends, casting them a, "just a minute," look before striding over to the bushes next to the school with Harry. "Dragons," Harry said, "the first task is dragons,"

Cedric searched his face for some clue, some hint that he might be joking. Unfortunately he found none. "How do you know?" He asked. Harry shook his head, "It doesn't matter," he responded, "but be prepared," Cedric looked like he was about to respond, but was interrupted by an outraged cry. "You think it's entertaining to attack while your enemy's back is turned?" They both turned to see Moody flinging a white ferret onto Crabbe. Malfoy was not present.

Harry put two and two together, and a small smile glanced over his face. It remained there until a harsh voice called out, "Professor Moody! Transfiguration is not to be used as a punishment! You are to report the student to their head of house! I entrust Professor Dumbledore informed you of this?" A very ticked off McGonagle came forward, raising her wand and turning Malfoy back into a human. A roar of laughter was heard from the corner where the Americans were now gathered, but it was stifled with a sharp look and thirty points from Gryffindor.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 8! I hope that this makes up for the incredibly short and aweful chapter 7!Remember, 50th reviewer will be featured in the story! Like, in it. Not in an authors note, well there too, but in the story. Anyway, thanks for reading! You are all awesome! Free cookies and kittens for everyone!**

**Until next time,**

**Peanut**

**(What? It's easier to type)**


	9. Pesky Little Mosquito

**Hello guys! So who's ready to know why this wasn't up earlier? How about this, I had a whole week to do it, right? I even had an entire long car ride. What did I do instead of writing? I made very strange movies with my friends. And then this morning, I read How To Train Your Dragon Fanfiction stories, played Geometry Dash, played Percy Jackson and drowned my many pancakes in syrup, listened to pandora, and realized it was Monday at eleven o'clock. Then, instead of writing which I probably should have done, I read more HTTYD stories, and watched YouTube. About 2 o'clock I got around to writing. So, oops. Anyway, thank you to my wonderful reviewers and...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY AND NEVILLE! YOU GUYS ARE THIRTY FIVE NOW! VIRTUAL COOKIES ALL AROUND! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Now, a shout out to one reviewer in particular,?**

**(guest) Love2081: That one name gave me a vision. As soon as I read it, a whole new idea unfolded. So be prepared...**

**Anyway, Percy can you do the disclaimer**

**Percy: Do I get some blue virtual cookies?"**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Percy: PoseidonsWizardingGuardian does not own Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or any copywriter material that appeared in this week's A/N. Cookies now?**

**Me: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

* * *

A camera snap and a quick flash momentarily blinded the five champions as a middle aged witch came forward, reaching out to shake each of their hands.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Rita Skeeter, reporter for the Daily Profit. But of course you all know that. It's you we don't know. We want to know what secrets lie beneath that blonde hair, what weaknesses hide beneath those bulging muscles, in short, what makes each champion tick. Any volunteers for the first review of the triwizard tournament?"

No one raised their hands, so Rita walked straight over to Harry, grabbing his arm and saying, "Youngest first," before dragging the wizard out of the room, and into the broom cupboard across the hall.

Harry was thrown not so gently inside, and the tall woman stepped in behind him. She reached into her purse, which appeared to be made out of crocodile skin, and grabbed out two things. A notebook and an acid-green quill. "Don't mind if I use a quick-quotes-quill, do you, Harry?" She asked. The boy shook his head and replied with a short and confused, "No,"

Rita smiled at him, and began sucking on the tip of the quill, before placing it, point down, on the paper. "This will allow me to talk to you freely," she explained upon seeing the puzzled look on Harry's face. "Now, what made you so excited to enter the tournament, that you just had to put your name in?" Harry stared at her for a moment, before replying, "Um, I actually didn't put my name in the goblet," Rita smiled sweetly, before saying, "Of course you didn't. Come now, Harry. Everyone likes a rebel," she then turned to her quill and said, "Scratch that," before turning back to her star. Harry gaped at her, surprise, outrage, and utter confusion obvious in his expression. "Now, your parents, if alive today. How do you think they would feel about you entering? Proud, or concerned?" Harry shook his head slightly, and replied, "I don't know, I never actually met them,"

Before any more questions could be asked, the door swung open to reveal Albus Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Iggor Karkaroff, and Mr. Ollivander standing in the doorway. Dumbledore spoke, a cool fire blazing in his eyes, "I hope I am not interrupting anything, but I believe that we need all champions present for the weighing of the wands." Rita smiled and said, "Why of course! How silly of me. I hope you don't mind if I sit in?" Dumbledore looked like he minded very much, but didn't say anything as he lead the group into the room the champions were currently residing in.

The door opened to reveal Krum skulking in a corner, Fleur gently combing her hair, and Cedric and Aria having a heated discussion about which spell would be best used to defend oneself against a dark wizard. Aria seemed positive the best thing to do would be to transfigure something into a weapon, where Cedric seemed certain that you should attempt to disarm and knock out an opponent without causing too much damage. Dumbledore smiled and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you," he said, "now, we must perform the weighing of the wands to ensure that everyone has a suitable tool for the Triwizard Tournament. Could we have Miss Delacour first?" Fleur stepped forward, and handed her wand to Mr. Ollivander, who had just now stepped forward. The old man inspected it closely, before saying, "9 1/2 inches, Rosewood, with the core of a Veela Hair," Fleur nodded, "Eet vas my Grandmuzzer's," she replied. Ollivander nodded, giving the wand a quick wave. A bouquet of flowers shot out of the tip, and he handed these along with the wand back to the blushing quarter-Veela.

Dumbledore nodded, and called for the next champion, "Let's have the second young lady up here." Aria stepped forward, her back as straight as a board. She handed her wand to Ollivander, who inspected it in the same matter as he had with Fleur's, before announcing, "12 1/2 inch Cypress wood, with the core of a golden eagle feather, the bone of a hero, and the hair of" he paused, before continuing, "I believe it is a Kelpie?" Aria corrected him with, "A hippocampi. I do not believe they reside here in England," Ollivander nodded, waving the wand. His eyes widened, and he dropped it as a spurt of fire escaped it. He quickly bent down and picked it up, saying, "I hope you are as powerful as this wand," before turning to Dumbledore for the next champion.

Dumbledore nodded to Krum, who presented his 10 1/4 inch dragon heartstring wand, to Cedric, who presented his 12 1/4 inch ash with a core of Unicorn hair, and then there was only Harry. Just Harry with his wand. His wand that was connected to Voldemort's. And Harry knew. He knew that Ollivander was going to tell everyone what had been told to Harry four years ago. The secret that he had kept for so long. What would everyone think? That he was the next Dark Lord?

Tentatively and shakily, Harry made his way towards the outstretched hand, slowly placing his wand into the aged Palm. Ollivander closed his long fingers around it, and began the inspection. "Eleven inches," he said, "Holly, with the core of a Phoenix feather," It was coming. Harry knew it. Brother to Lord Voldemort's. It was part of his wand's identity. "And pleasantly springy," he gave it a wave, showering everyone in a cascade of sparks, before handing the wand back to a dumbstruck Harry. "That is all. Now, if you'll excuse me I must get back to my shop. Good Day, and Good Luck," he said, before turning and stepping out the door.

Harry jumped as he felt a calloused hand upon his shoulder, and turned to see Aria looking at him with concern. "Something is bothering you," she said, "You were tense. You seemed nervous. I am not extremely talented in the field of comforting, but would you care to elaborate?" Harry looked at her, noting that she was attempting to make an effort, but shook his head.

"I'm fine. Thanks anyway," he said, shrugging off her hand and walking out the room. Behind him, Aria shook her head, knowing what it was like to hide something from her friends all too well. She had had to do it multiple times over the expanse of her life. (A/N this is a hint for a series of stories I might do) With that, she stepped out of the small room, following Cedric to their next class, DADA. About halfway the, the tall boy caught her by surprise and dragged her into a nearby classroom, where he locked the door and turned to Aria, his face serious.

"Everyone else knows," he said. Aria looked at him and asked, "Knows what?" Cedric looked at her and said, "Knows what the first task is. Do you?" Aria shook her head, "No I do not. And I do not find it very sporting to tell me and give me an advantage over the others," Cedric shook his head, "Right now you're at a disadvantage. Everyone else knows. Fleur, Harry, Krum," Aria nodded, crossed her arms, but didn't object. "Dragons," Cedric said. "We have to battle dragons,"

Aria nodded, keeping up her calm facade, but inside she was a turmoil of fear and anger. Was this some sort of a cruel joke? Instead of Drakons, Dragons. Oh, haha. I mean, it's not like she almost lost her sanity to those beasts or anything. Cedric then opened the door, and the two hurried to class.

* * *

Harry snuck down to the common room at 1 AM in the morning, where he was supposed kto meet Sirius. The only sound was coming from Percy,who was passed out in one of the chairs and snoring. This didn't worry Harry, though. The guy slept like a rock. He looked around, wondering where his godfather was.

"Harry!" An urgent voice came from the flames of a fire. The boy in question turned, to see his Sirius' face had appeared in the fireplace. "Sirius!" Harry said, kneeling down in front of the fire. Sirius shushed him and said, "Is there anyone else here?" Harry nodded, "Just one of the Americans, Percy. But don't worry. The guy doesn't wake up unless you threaten to take away his food," Soirius looked at him, "Are you serious?" He asked. (**Alternate response, "No, I'm Harry,")**

In response Harry stood up and began to vigorously shake the boy in the seat in front of the chair. Sirius stared as Percy rolled onto the floor and didn't so much as grunt. Harry brushed off his hands, and came back over to his space in front of Sirius. "But enough of this display of American resilience," he said, "What did you want to meet about?" Sirius' reply triggered a long discussion that lasted almost until dawn. It was ended with a phrase that haunted Harry for the rest of the day.

"Keep your friend's close, Harry."

The day passed relatively uneventfully, except for the fact that Malfoy was turned into a ferret and Moody gave him some hints as to what he could do in the first task. By that night, Harry had nearly mastered the Accil charm, and was ready to face his dragon.

**Dun dun dun! Yes guys, nine chapters and the Tournament will begin! I hope you don't mind that I kind of skipped through Harry's conversations with Sirius, and Moody, but I have like ten minutes to get this posted. Please R&amp;R, and tell me what you think of my incredible procrastination skills. How I manage to get through school is beyond me. And, look at me! I figured out how to do that line thing! Yay!**

**I will see all of you wonderful Demigod-Wizards next week!**

**-Peanut**


	10. I'm so sorry!

**Ugh! I'm so sorry guys! I'm kind of losing my mojo for this story! I'm drifting away from my OC, so it makes it hard to write this. I promise to post a new demigods and hogwarts story, but it will not have Aria in it. So, for now, I am putting this on Hiatus. Once again, so sorry, but just not feeling it anymore.**


End file.
